Spidergirl
by Nat-KF
Summary: Los mismos compañeros que me ignoraban siendo Natsuki Kuga, clamaban eufóricos por mí cuando era Spidergirl, a veces ni sabía porque me esforzaba por salvar a esos imbéciles.
1. Parte 1

**SPIDERGIRL**

**PARTE 1**

Una visita a los laboratorios Searrs y una picadura de araña fueron suficiente para complicarme la existencia.

-Kuga-. Suspiré tan desganada como él. -¿De nuevo llegando tarde?-.

-¿Me dejará pasar o no?-. Admito que siempre llegaba tarde a su clase, pero era porque no había día que no tuviera un contratiempo inexplicable, esa mañana, por ejemplo, no iba a dejar que aquel autobús cayera del puente solo porque tenía química a la primera hora. -Porque no he desayunado y me encantaría hacerlo-.

-Y cínica, además-. Masajeó su sien. -Pasa antes de que me arrepienta-. Entré al salón. -¿Por qué tenías que ser mi peor y mejor estudiante a la vez?-. Esa parte la dijo en bajito, siguió hablando para sí. -Cínica siempre fue, pero antes llegaba a tiempo-. Sí bueno, antes no luchaba contra el crimen mientras intentaba cruzar la preparatoria, tenía menos de dos años siendo una especie de superheroína.

Aventé mi mochila a la silla junto a la mía, era la única que no tenía compañero, nadie confiaba en mí por eso de mis retardos, y mi expresión poco amigable junto con mi carácter tampoco me ayudaban mucho. -Ay no puede ser-. La mitad de mis libros se habían salido de mi mochila mientras me columpiaba entre los edificios. -Demonios-. Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa. -Al menos no les puse nombre…-. Con un poco de suerte, podría encontrarlos tirados en algún callejón, desgraciadamente, la suerte no era algo que me caracterizara.

Mientras la clase pasaba, pensé que haría en caso de no encontrar mis libros, no tenía a quien pedirle los apuntes, a la mayoría de mis compañeros ni siquiera les caía bien o simplemente no me tomaban en cuenta, ausentarse durante largos períodos terminaba teniendo consecuencias.

Casi al final de la clase, sentí dos miradas sobre mí, una de ellas no me extrañó, sí hasta pareciera que le pagaban por verme, por verme con odio, la otra sí fue una novedad, me escudriñaba con mucha curiosidad, y yo estaba indecisa sobre si hacerle o no notar que sabía me veía, decidí que sí, volteé, esa intensa mirada carmín no se desvió al coincidir con la mía, es más, su dueña me sonrió, extrañada, miré hacia otro lado.

Salí del salón por el cambio de hora, mi siguiente asignatura era educación física, la odiaba por ser absurdamente sencilla y difícil al mismo tiempo, tenía que contenerme para no hacer algo imposible para una adolescente.

Esperé a que los vestidores estuvieran vacíos para entrar. -A veces creo que esto tiene más desventajas que ventajas-. Refunfuñé mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta. -Cuido de esta ciudad-. Arrojé mi playera a mi mochila. -¿Y que obtengo… -. Escuché que abrirían la puerta. -Mierda-. Salté al techo antes de que entraran.

-Siempre es lo mismo-. Mi mochila estaba ahí, con la cremallera abierta y mi máscara a plena vista, bastaría con que esas dos dejaran de verse entre ellas para que la vieran. Maldije internamente, no podía tener tan mala suerte. Casi recé para que no me vieran cuando disparé mi telaraña, atrapé mi mochila y la trajé al techo conmigo. -Yo llegó tarde y ya no entro-. Era esa que me veía con odio en el salón, una pelirroja con pésimo carácter llamada Nao. -Pero Kuga lo hace e igual la dejan pasar-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Es la preferida, ¿Qué querías?-. Vaya, tal vez era cierto eso de las preferencias, ok, era obvio que sí, pero era porque se me daba la química y las ciencias, ella no tenía ningún talento académico que llamase la atención de los profesores, y demonios, eso no era mi culpa.

-La detesto-. Tampoco me caía de maravilla.

No demoraron mucho en salir. Regresé al suelo. -Ni siquiera puedo cambiarme en paz-. A veces en verdad odiaba llevar mi traje bajo mi atuendo normal, gracias a él no pude dejar de ver la puerta con paranoia mientras me lo quitaba para ponerme mi ropa deportiva. Hice la nota mental de encontrarle otro sitio a mi máscara, y también otro lugar en el cual cambiarme, porque hubiera sido muy estúpido que mi identidad se revelará de aquella manera.

-¿Quemados de nuevo?-. Al ir acercándome oí las quejas de mis compañeros. -¡Es la tercera vez esta semana!-. El profesor ignoró sus comentarios, estuvieran de acuerdo o no igual pondría el ejercicio que le viniese en gana. A mí me daba igual, de todos modos, no podía jugar nada en serio en ese lugar.

El profesor dividió a la clase en dos equipos, no me sorprendió que Nao quedase en el contrario al mío, creó que él lo hacía a propósito. -¡Hey Kuga!-. Me dedicó su primer lanzamiento, no tuve intención de esquivarlo, pero mi sentido arácnido funcionó en piloto automático, maldije, quería salir de la cancha rápido.

Permití que su segundo lanzamiento sí me acertará. -¡Kuga, fuera! -. Iba a caminar a las gradas, un compañero atrapó la pelota.

-¡Kuga, adentro!-.

Retrocedí sobre mis pasos dispuesta a ser el blanco más fácil de la cancha, eso combinado con la manía que Nao me tenía, dio como resultado que enseguida me diera otro pelotazo. -Ups, estoy fuera-. Dejé que viese mi sonrisa, quería que supiera que había salido del juego por puro gusto.

Tranquila, fui a echarme en las gradas.

-Ara, veo que no te gusta mucho el ejercicio-. Detrás de mí estaba esa chica de mirada carmín, Shizuru Fujino.

-Hago suficiente ejercicio por mi cuenta-. Saltar de una azotea a otra, escalar paredes y columpiarse entre edificios debía calificar como deporte extremo.

Bajó una grada para sentarse a mi lado. -¿Practicas algún deporte?-. Tenía una sonrisa gentil, igual fruncí el ceño.

-No tienes que hacerme platica solo porque estoy aquí-. No me gustaba que me tuviesen ningún tipo de lastima, no era la obra caritativa de nadie.

-Quería hablarte antes-. Eso me tomó por sorpresa. -Pero siempre pareces tener mucha prisa-.

Lamenté que quizá fui un poco brusca con ella. -Practico algo de parkour-. Contesté a su anterior pregunta, no era del todo mentira. -Disculpa, por lo general, solo me "hablan" idiotas como esa-. Señalé con la mirada a Nao, ella estaba disfrutando de hacer llorar a los demás a pelotazos, vaya imbécil.

Shizuru rio. -No se caracteriza por su inteligencia, ni su empatía, en efecto-. Me gustó su risa. -Así que, ¿parkour?-.

-Sí, desde hace unos dos años-. Supongo que cierta pelirroja sintió que la habíamos insultado, "accidentalmente" la pelota que lanzó terminó yendo en nuestra dirección.

-Ara-. Sobra decir que atrapé el balón antes de que le diera a su rostro. -Gracias-. Siendo honesta, lo hice sin pensarlo, mis reflejos funcionaban con mentalidad propia, pero en hora buena, habría sido terrible que una cara tan bonita se arruinara.

-De nada-. Si antes había llamado su atención, con eso, sin querer, causé que no pudiera sacarme de su cabeza.

Al finalizar las clases caminé a paso apresurado por los pasillos, quería verificar lo antes posible si mis cuadernos estaban por ahí o si tendría que comprar otros. -Kuga-. Miré por sobre mi hombro y disminuí el paso.

-¿Sí?-. Era Shizuru de nuevo.

-Quería preguntar si, bueno entenderé si dices no, si tú… ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?-. La alarma de la escuela sonó, junto con un aviso de que debíamos evacuar las instalaciones inmediatamente. Fuese lo que fuese, no podía perder el tiempo.

Salí corriendo. -¡Sí!-. Le grité, no caí en cuenta de lo que había aceptado. Corrí en busca de un lugar para cambiarme, no lo encontré, las personas iban de un lado a otro. -Maldición…-. Así que me puse mi máscara y fui quitándome la ropa mientras me columpiaba.

Pegué mi mochila en una de las paredes menos visibles. -¡Al demonio!-. Esperaba encontrarla de regreso, o sería la tercera mochila perdida ese año.

Fui hasta donde estaban los responsables de hacer sonar la alarma. -¿Qué sucede?-. Sus rostros de alivio por poco me hicieron olvidar que eran los profesores que odiaba.

-Spidergirl-. Quiero aclarar que yo no escogí el nombre. -Hay una bomba en el almacén principal-. Hubiera preferido un incendio o un accidente en el laboratorio. -Los policías vienen en camino… ¿Spidergirl?-.

Yo también iba en camino, no iba a permitir que nadie volase en pedazos mi escuela, o al menos lo intentaría. Entré por una de las ventanas. -Rayos-. Para encontrarme con que esa cosa estallaría en menos de cinco minutos. Dudaba de que llegaran a tiempo, desgraciadamente, entre mis habilidades no estaba desactivar explosivos. -Ok Kuga, piensa, piensa-. Medio minuto después, los policías derribaron la puerta.

-¡Spidergirl!-. Repito, no fue mi idea.

-¡Tienen cuatro minutos!-.

Imagínense mi decepción cuando faltando un minuto todavía no desactivaban la bomba. -Salgan de aquí-. Bien decían que si querías que algo se hiciera bien, debías hacerlo tú mismo. -¡Ahora!-. No esperé sus réplicas. Cogí el explosivo y salí por la ventana. Sentía la adrenalina a tope con esa cosa bajo el brazo, el sonido del temporizador no era de ayuda.

-Por favor no explotes todavía, no lo hagas-. Temía que tanto movimiento la detonara.

Subí a la azotea del edificio más alto. -Que funcione-. Le disparé mi telaraña para unirla con mi mano. -Venga, algo de suerte-. Giré mi brazo con fuerza para darme más impulso. -¡Adiós!-. La lancé, vi aliviada que ascendía bastante y allá a lo lejos, explotó. -¡SÍ!-.

Me asomé por la orilla de la azotea, para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. -¡SPIDERGIRL! ¡SPIDERGIRL! ¡SPIDERGIRL!-. Sé que ya lo dije, pero de verdad, en serio, el nombre no fue cosa mía. -¡SPIDERGIRL! ¡SPIDERGIRL! ¡SPIDERGIRL!-. Era irónico que los mismos compañeros que me ignoraban siendo Natsuki Kuga, clamaran eufóricos por mí cuando era Spidergirl.

Salté del edificio, su euforia aumentó al verme aproximándome al suelo, poco antes de tocarlo, mi telaraña me elevó de nuevo, hice una pirueta, eso los volvía locos, lo suficiente para que su emoción los distrajera, a la primera oportunidad desaparecí de su vista.

Fue reconfortante encontrar mi mochila donde la había dejado. Me fui de la escuela pensando recuperar el resto de mis cosas, grande fue mi desilusión al encontrarlas sí, pero no intactas, mi cuaderno y libro de química estaban completamente empapados.

-¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?-. Al apuntar a la pared más cercana, nada salió de mi muñeca. -¿Es en serio, vida?-. Tuve que regresar a casa como todas las personas normales, y como no tenía modo de cambiarme, bueno, la gente no dejaba de verme en el autobús.

Debajo de la máscara fruncí el ceño.

¿Por qué esa araña no había picado a alguien que sí le gustara recibir atención?

En mi habitación, tuve la libertad de poder quitarme mi traje sin miedo a ser descubierta, lo arrojé a la cama, ya le hacía falta una lavada. -Que día-. Vale, todos los días eran algo así. -¿Qué habrá hecho mamá para comer?-. Me quité mis disparadores, los puse sobre mi escritorio. -Debo hacer más cartuchos-. Malamente, mi telaraña no era infinita.

Bajé a la cocina, mi madre trabajaba la mayor parte del día, era una de las empleadas más importantes de los laboratorios Searrs, pero siempre procuraba dejarme comida preparada. -Genial-. Metí el plato de espagueti al microondas. -Creo que puedo mejorar mis disparadores-. Como pasaba todo el día sola, en casa tendía a hablar en voz alta. -Si…-. Con un bocado de espagueti en la boca, recordé que había aceptado una cita con Shizuru Fujino. -¡Por dios!-. Sentí que me atragantaba. -¡Dios!-. Escupí.

Ella me parecía linda, era imposible negarlo, pero cielos, jamás me había detenido a pensar a detalle en mi sexualidad. -¿Tengo cara de gay?-. Medité la estupidez que acaba de decir. -Un momento-. Ella era muy popular, intenté recordar algún novio que hubiera tenido, ninguno, que se supiera. -¿Shizuru Fujino es gay?-.

* * *

Volví a llegar tarde a la clase de química, el profesor ya no dijo nada, solo suspiró resignado mientras me veía pasar al fondo. -Habrá un cambio en los equipos-. El salón hizo un alboroto. -¡Silencio!-. Golpeó la mesa, todos se callaron. -Yo asignaré las parejas-.

Me recosté en la mesa, para mí no habría cambios, era yo conmigo, como siempre. -Fujino, estarás con Kuga-. Levanté la cabeza de golpe.

-Profesor, ¿se siente bien?-.

-¡Kuga!-. No era mi intención que toda la clase se riera. -¡Silencio!-. Masajeó sus sienes. -Como dije, la señorita Fujino hará equipo con usted-. Las risas de mis compañeros se convirtieron en murmullos.

El continuó diciendo los equipos.

Sin creérmelo, bajé mi mochila de la silla al ver a Shizuru parada a mí lado. -Hola, Kuga-. Se sentó.

-Dime Natsuki-. Si tendríamos que estar hablando, prefería generar algo de confianza entre nosotras.

Me vio de reojo. -Entonces dime Shizuru, Natsuki-. No entendí como mi nombre pudo sonar tan distinto en su boca. -No has olvidado nuestra cita, ¿cierto?-.

-Ehhh… yo…-. La duda de si se refería o no a una cita romántica me descolocaba completamente. -No, claro que no-. Pero Kuga Natsuki tenía palabra, y sí le debía una cita, una cita tendríamos.

-Perfecto-. Su sonrisa era en verdad encantadora, desvié la mirada. -Que linda-. Fingí no escuchar eso.

Nos pidieron que sacáramos nuestros cuadernos para iniciar la clase, hice una mueca, por pasármela pensando en el tema de la cita, olvidé lo de mis apuntes, ni siquiera compré otro cuaderno. -¿Sucede algo?-. Me vio con curiosidad.

-Algunos de mis útiles se mojaron ayer-. Admití.

-Ara… pero ayer no llovió-.

-Mi vecino riega sus plantas cuando paso, creo que no le caigo bien-. Mentí. -No sé que haré con los apuntes-.

-Hoy puedes llevarte mi cuaderno, si quieres-. Esperé que dijera lo que quería a cambio, no pidió nada.

-Gracias-.

Su mirada pese a estar sobre mí gran parte de la clase, era disimulada, de hecho nadie más podría darse cuenta, pero era imposible que mi sentido arácnido lo pasara por alto. Mi siguiente clase, algebra, también era con ella, entonces, caía en cuenta de que sus ojos no me perderían de vista, porque nuestro horario era exactamente el mismo.

Se pegó a mí en el pasillo. -¿Y a donde te gustaría ir?-. Estar con ella hacía que llamase la atención de muchos.

-A donde gustes-. Miré mal a aquellos con los que pude hacer contacto visual. -Oye, sí sabes que estar conmigo no beneficia tu popularidad, ¿verdad?-.

-Supongamos que eso es cierto-. No era suposición, era un hecho. -Ahora me interesas tú, no los demás-.

Aunque mi pasatiempo básicamente consistía en salvar a desconocidos, yo no me fiaba de ninguno. Fruncí el ceño. -Si tú dices-. Sonrió.

Algo chocó contra mi hombro, por algo me refiero al hombro de la imbécil de Nao. -Idiota-. Sí, sí, bien pude evitarlo, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias en la medida que pudiera.

No se me escapó esa miradita de repudio que le dio Shizuru. -¿Por qué te tiene tanta manía?-. Supo disimular su enojo con un tono casual y sereno.

Suspiré. -Un día no quieres molestar a otros niños con ella en el kínder-. Hice un gesto de explosión con las manos. -Y bum-. Mi gesto le regresó su sonrisa. -10 años después aun te guarda rencor-.

-Suena a que eres difícil de olvidar-. Tenía la mirada puesta en ella, mis oídos eran otra historia, por sobre el alboroto de los pasillos, escuché un grito distinto. -Regresando a nuestro tema anterior…

Sí, definitivamente era un grito de auxilio. -Disculpa Shizuru-. Cogí bien la correa de mi mochila. -Te alcanzó en el salón-. Vi la confusión en su rostro antes de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria al salón.

Una parte positiva de que mi existencia no le interesara a casi nadie, era que ahí en la escuela raramente notaban cuando entraba a cuartos donde no tenía nada que hacer. Me metí a uno de los cuartos de los conserjes, me quité la ropa y la metí en mi mochila, después de ponerme mi mascara, salí por la ventana.

Seguí los gritos hasta un callejón que estaba a menos de media cuadra de donde había estado. Desde arriba, vi una escena que detestaba, entre tres chicos acorralaban a una chica contra la pared, era un clásico que veía al menos dos o tres veces a la semana, estúpidos abusivos. -Tres contra uno es muy injusto-. Aterricé detrás de ellos.

Cuando se voltearon… -¡Mierda!-. Ni siquiera intentaron darme pelea, su primera reacción fue intentar huir con la cola entre las patas.

La chica me veía con cara de incredulidad. -Dame un momentito-. Le dije para tranquilizarla.

Giré sobre mis talones y disparé mi telaraña de tal modo que atrapé a los tres, con un simple jalón cayeron al suelo, los arrastré de regreso a mí. -¿Estás herida?-. La vi de reojo, a primera vista, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y su blusa desgarrada.

Esos tres no dejaban de maldecir. -Oh cállense-. Les cerré la boca con mi telaraña. -Tranquila-. Procuré usar un tono menos hosco con ella. Mi mochila colgaba a mi costado derecho, saqué mi playera. -Para ti-. Miró la prenda sin creérselo. -Te acompañaré a la estación de policía-.

-Gra… gracias-. Su puso mi playera sobre su blusa desgarrada. -Muchas gracias-.

Amarré a dos de ellos para poder alzarlo con una sola mano y con la otra tomé al restante. -Andando-. La chica no dudó en seguirme. Habría sido mucho más rápido ir a entregarlos por mi cuenta, quizá hasta habría llegado a mi clase de algebra, pero podía ver que la chica no quería quedarse sola.

En el camino a la estación, obviamente llamamos la atención. "Ignóralos Kuga, ignóralos." Ojalá hubiera podido reclamarle a aquella arañita por pasarse de graciosa conmigo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que la chica era de hecho la hija del jefe de la policía, jamás me habían agradecido tanto haber evitado un caso de abuso. -Spidergirl, lo que necesites…-. Ganas no me faltaban de decirle que lo que necesitaba era que dejaran de llamarme así.

Pero bueno, una no podía escoger su nombre de superhéroe, e igual, creo que no se me ocurriría algo menos ridículo que Spidergirl. -No se preocupe por eso-. Cuando comencé a hacer ese tipo de cosas, no tenía en mente conseguir ninguna recompensa.

Sin mas contratiempos salí de la estación. Cuando regresé a la escuela, entré por la ventada de uno de los salones que sabía estaban vacíos a esa hora, era el laboratorio de química. -Claro Kuga-. Mascullé mientras me quitaba los guantes. -Ve y dale tu playera cuando aun tienes clases-. Me puse el pantalón y los tenis. -No hay problema, total, quien necesita una identidad secreta-. Me quité la máscara. -Seré imbécil-. Tuve que cerrarme mi chaqueta hasta el cuello.

Salí del laboratorio con el aire más casual del mundo. Al menos, podría llegar a tiempo a mi tercera clase. No esperaba que los ojos de Shizuru me detectaran apenas poner un pie en el aula, si algo había aprendido en dos años luchando contra el crimen, era que había algo peor que un robo a mano armada, y eso era una mujer enojada.

Opté por fingir demencia, si bien me iba, ella simplemente me ignoraría por ser una cabeza hueca sin modales. En lugar de ignorarme, cuando me senté, ella se cambió de banco para sentarse junto a mí. Temí por la opción de la mujer enojada, que dios se apiadará de mí, o satán, quien fuera, con tal de que me echará una mano.

-Hola-. Dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Hola-. Sacó su libro. -¿Todo bien? Saliste corriendo de la nada-. No mencionó mi prolongada ausencia.

-Si bueno es que… -. Diablos, las excusas no eran lo mío. -Se adelantó mi período y tuve que correr a enfermería para evitar un accidente-. Definitivamente era pésima mintiendo. Aunque habiendo sacado ese tema del período a la luz, maldición, no tienen idea de lo incomodo que era columpiarse entre los edificios con un tampón ahí abajo.

Shizuru notó que tenía la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba, omitió el detalle. -Ya veo-. Creo que no me creyó, no la culpo. -¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?-.

Bueno, como yo no programaba los accidentes, así libre libre, nunca estaba. -Sí-. Intenté sonar segura.

Me sonrió. -Perfecto-. Debo admitir que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. -Paso por ti a las 8-.

-De acuerdo-. Le escribí mi dirección en una hoja, al ver lo que hacía, rio. -¿Qué?-. Fruncí el ceño. -¿Acaso eres adivina?-.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. -No-. Luego apoyó el codo sobre el banco y recargó su rostro contra su palma. -Pero sí soy tu vecina-.

Fue como un cubetazo de agua fría. -¿Estás bromeando?-. En serio, que vergüenza.

-Eres más despistada de lo que pensaba-. Extrañamente, sus palabras no me ofendieron. -He vivido en la casa frente a la tuya, los últimos 16 años-. Sonrió.

-Cielos-. Quise pegar la cara al banco. Primero, no me había dado cuenta de que compartíamos todas las clases, y ahora resultaba que vivía a unos pasos de mí y yo ni enterada.

Su semblante era relajado. -Como dije, había querido hablarte antes, pero siempre pareces apurada-. Entró el profesor al aula.

-Ehhh sí… el parkour consume mucho tiempo-. Rasqué mi cabeza. -Apenas y me deja respirar-.

-Que interesante-. Vi una chispa enigmática en su mirada.

-Kuga-. El profesor me llamó. -Háblanos acerca del capítulo que les encargué leer-. ¡Demonios! ¡La tarea de literatura!

Sonreí con sorna. -¿Puedo leer el resumen en internet antes?-. A él no le hizo gracia.

-Kuga…

-Aunque también podría contarle lo que creo que paso-. Me encogí de hombros.

Pellizcó el puente de su nariz. -Solo diga que no hizo la tarea-. Suspiró. -Fujino, confío en usted-.

Shizuru sí que le relato el capítulo, casi casi como si lo estuviera leyendo en su mente.

De inmediato, pensé en el lío que podría ser el haber llamado la atención de alguien como ella.


	2. Parte 2

**SPIDERGIRL **

**PARTE 2**

Créanme, Shizuru estaba decidida a pasar tiempo conmigo, cuando sonó la campana para el receso, no dudó en acompañarme a la cafetería. -Oye Shizuru, creo que debería decirte que no soy la mejor compañía-. Entre que era pésima conversado y mis constantes desapariciones sin sentido, bueno, creo que como amiga era pésima. -Quizá... -. Con un movimiento de cabeza señalé a la mesa de los populares. -Estés más cómoda con ellos-.

-Ara, ¿Natsuki quiere deshacerse de mí?-. Alzó una ceja a la par que sonreía.

-No quería decir eso-. Fruncí el ceño. -Solo que ya sabes, creo que rompes el equilibrio natural al hablar conmigo-.

Rio. -Hablas como si esto fuese un hábitat animal-. Nos formamos en la fila para comprar nuestros almuerzos.

Justo Nao entró a la cafetería, empujando a un chico más pequeño que ella. -Ahí vemos al depredador sin cerebro-. Suspiré al ver como sus amigos se reían de sus abusos. -Y los carroñeros con complejo de perritos falderos-. Por suerte, ya había unos cuantos formados tras nosotras cuando Nao se puso a la cola.

-Interesante descripción-. Avanzamos. -¿Cuál animal serías tú?-. Sonrió, saben, creo que ella sonreía mucho, no sé cómo no le dolía la cara.

-Un lobo solitario-. Respondí sin dudar.

-Ara-. La vi de reojo. -Me pareces más una araña-. Hice un gran esfuerzo para que mi rostro no delatara mi sorpresa. Con esa frase sí que había sentido pasos en la azotea.

-¿Una araña?-. Hice una mueca burlona. -No sé si ofenderme o no-. Tomé una charola para la comida.

-Es que por lo que mencionaste del parkour, y ese detalle de que en un momento te veo y al otro ya no-. Ok puesto así, su comparación tenía sentido, nada de que preocuparse, relajé mi postura.

-Entiendo-. La vi tomar una charola. -Un consejo, no pidas el puré de papa-. Desde mi lugar había visto cómo le caía una mosca, y la cocinera en lugar de quitarla, solo revolvió el puré.

Rio. Cielos, que risueña era esa mujer. -Gracias por el aviso-. Avanzamos hasta que por fin nos atendieron. -Buenos días, quiero…

Pongámoslo así, yo pedí carne, con carne, más carne, y oh, postre, necesitaba muchas calorías al día, las envolturas de chocolates y galletas en mi mochila eran una buena prueba de ello; por su parte Shizuru pidió una comida más saludable, con saludable me refiero a que sí estaba balanceada, un poco de cada cosa sin mucha grasa, sí es que tenía algo de grasa, cosa que dudaba.

Ya con nuestros almuerzos, caminamos hacia el área de las mesas. Por lo regular me sentaba al fondo, en una de esas barras pegadas a la pared, para evitarme la molestia de verle la cara a las personas que me caían mal. -Sí bueno…-. No creía que ella optará por ese tipo de lugar. -Mejor escoge tú los asientos-.

-Que honor-. Bromeó. Admito que me sacó una pequeña sonrisa. -Por allá-. La seguí a una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales.

Puse mi charola sobre la mesa, coloqué mi mochila al lado de la silla y me dejé caer en mi asiento. -Espero que esta vez la carne no esté cruda-. La piqué con un tenedor.

Ella, que sí era una dama, tomó asiento de forma más delicada, al sentarse cruzó las piernas con elegancia. -¿Te ha pasado-. Para los chismosos de la escuela no pasó desapercibido que Shizuru estaba conmigo.

-Ayer-. Los ignoré. -Si llevaba mi almuerzo al veterinario, aún podía salvarse-.

Rio. -Eres agradable-. Vaya eso era nuevo, la gente no solía sacarme de antipática y/o asocial. -Es un misterio porque pasas tanto tiempo sola-. Se llevó un bocado de ensalada a la boca.

Me encogí de hombros. -No hay ningún misterio-. Corté un trozo de carne. -Simplemente, no tengo tiempo-. Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

-Ara, ¿y qué hacemos almorzando juntas?-.

-Presiento que tú no aceptas un no-.

Sonrió. -Me declaro culpable-. Sin pensarlo, le devolví la sonrisa.

Mi sentido arácnido me dio un pequeño aviso, fruncí el ceño, con qué así serían las cosas. -Abajo-. Puse una mano en la nuca de Shizuru e hice que se inclinara hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo incliné mi cabeza, sin que llegáramos a tocar nuestros almuerzos, una bola de puré de papá voló sobre nosotras, retiré mi mano y volteé hacia atrás. -¡Imbéciles!-. Esa bola era para mí, pude haberme agachado sola, pero le habría dado a Shizuru.

-Ara…-. Giré hacia ella, lucía sorprendida, pero por suerte, no estaba enojada por mi acción tan repentina. -Gracias-. Le echó un rápido vistazo al puré de papá en la ventana y regresó a mí su mirada. -¿Cómo…

-Hacer parkour aumenta tus reflejos-. Dije de inmediato. -Es un excelente pasatiempo, lo recomiendo-.

-Pero…

-Come antes de que tu ensalada se enfríe-. Dos segundos después medite lo que dije. -¿Puedes omitir que dije eso?-.

Su sorpresa fue sustituida por una sonrisa. -¿Te han dicho que eres adorable?-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Quizá te empuje demasiado fuerte…

-Kuga-. Desgraciadamente conocía muy bien esa voz.

Recargué un brazo en el respaldo y volteé. -¿Nunca dejas de molestar, Nao?-. Ella estaba ahí, con su mueca burlona con la que intimidaba a los niños. -Haznos el favor de maravillar a otros con tu presencia-.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente-.

Alcé una ceja. -¿Ah sí?-. Me paré de la silla. -Sabes Nao-. La miré de frente, manteniendo la distancia. -Tu estupidez es contagiosa, y no quiero contagiarme-.

Cambió de postura. -¿Acaso quieres quedar bien con Fujino?-. Mantuvo su sonrisa socarrona, pero vi como cerraba sus puños.

-Quiero que nos dejes almorzar tranquilas-. Caminó, golpeó mi hombro con el suyo, se paró frente a mi charola y le escupió a mi almuerzo.

-Provecho-. Se largó riendo.

Dejé la charola de lado y volví a sentarme.

-Vaya imbécil-. Shizuru estaba enojada, lo notaba en su tono de voz y en su mirada. -¿Qué diantres le sucede?-.

-Tiene aire por cerebro-. No tenía caso volver a la fila de la comida, era más fácil esperar a llegar a casa para comer.

-Creo que tú descripción es demasiado amable-. Empujó su charola hacia mí. -Tal vez pienses que es comida para conejos-. Su tono se suavizó. -Pero toma algo-.

-No es necesario-.

-Nos faltan cuatro clases, insisto-.

Esa chica no iba a aceptar una negativa, tomé la manzana de su charola, al ver que solo tomaría eso, empujó hacia mí un paquetito de galletas integrales. -Necesitas energía para tu parkour-. Con esa sonrisa suya, prácticamente era mi deber moral aceptar las galletas.

-Gracias-. Le di una mordida a la manzana.

Además de mi madre, no recordaba quien había sido la última persona en ser amable conmigo cuando era Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

Entramos al laboratorio de Biología, después de Química, esa era la materia que mejor se me daba. Era la única clase en la cual me sentaba en la parte de enfrente, normalmente tenía una mesa para mí sola, los demás preferían amontonarse en el fondo, como ya se imaginarán, Shizuru continuó rompiendo mi rutina.

El profesor ingresó al aula, enseguida notó a Shizuru sentada junto a mí. -Excelente cambio, señorita Fujino-. Era de los pocos que tenía fe en mí y en mi potencial, y también uno de los contados que me caía bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Será mi asiento a partir de hoy-. Me percaté de que me veía de reojo, supongo que quería ver si había algún cambio en mi expresión.

Él sonrió. -Perfecto-. Se dirigió a su escritorio.

No todos los alumnos del salón eran los mismos de las clases anteriores, ahhh, pero todos, en serio todos, nos veían. -Si siguen viéndonos comenzaré a cobrar-. Solté en voz alta. Algunos tuvieron la decencia de mirar a otro lado.

-¿En serio no te molesta eso?-. Le pregunté en voz baja, solo para ella.

Sacó su libro se biología de la mochila. -Estoy acostumbrada a llamar la atención-. También sacó su cuaderno, los puso sobre la mesa.

Fruncí el ceño. -No dijiste si te molesta o no-.

-Admito que hace algunos años sí me molestaba-. ¡Lo sabía! -Pero ahora no me provoca nada, creo que los ignoro en automático-.

Guardamos silencio cuando el profesor empezó la clase. A él sí le ponía atención e iba tomando apuntes, la información que anotaba estaba bien, pero… mi letra era un asco, era muy posible que solo yo le entendiera; le eché un ojo a los apuntes de Shizuru, tenía una caligrafía perfecta, sí hasta parecía impresa.

A media clase, el profesor dio un aviso que me hizo creer que el mundo tenía una confabulación en la cual estaba involucrada. -Les daré las instrucciones para su proyecto de período-. Él era conocido por encargar trabajos bastante cargados. -Primero que nada, deben saber que se elaborará en parejas-. ¿Qué parte de, trabajo yo conmigo, no entendía el mundo?

-Y las parejas las haré yo-. Me le quedé viendo con una clara expresión de: No te atrevas. -Fujino con Kuga-. Continuó con la siguiente pareja.

-Ara-. La miré. -Juro que no tengo nada que ver con su decisión-. Lo dijo en tono de broma. -Pero oye-. Apoyó su rostro en su palma. -Que conveniente-.

Sonreí con sorna. -¿Acaso no temes que te dejé tirada con el proyecto?-. Ese era el miedo de todos, diablos, por eso hasta ese momento había hecho sola todos los trabajos.

-No creo que lo hagas-. Me desconcertó su seguridad. -En esta clase siempre pones atención-. No le respondí. Preferí meditar sobre ese detalle de que al parecer, Shizuru era muy observadora, y para bien o para mal, no tenía claro eso, yo era una de sus vistas preferidas.

Al terminar de hacer las parejas, el profesor procedió a decirnos de que constaba el proyecto, como lo quería, las fechas de entrega de los avances y la fecha de entrega final. Como esperaba de él, su proyecto iba a ser tardado, laborioso y tedioso, además traía consigo un hecho inevitable: Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con Shizuru.

Iba a tener que inventar un par de excusas que fuesen creíbles.

* * *

Con el sonido de la campana pasamos a la siguiente clase, para mi desgracia, tocaba educación física. Caminamos juntas a los vestidores, saben, Shizuru no dudó ni un poquito antes de comenzar a cambiarse conmigo al lado, rayos, eso era lo común, todas mis compañeras se cambiaban ahí, digo, eran los vestidores. -¿Sucede algo?-. Ella estaba confundida por eso de que yo parecía una estatua.

-Sí bueno... Soy penosa, me da vergüenza-. Vergüenza y un demonio, era más descarada que nada, pero llevaba mi traje debajo.

-Ara, pero si ambas somos chicas-. Ajá, la chica con la que aún no sabía si tenía o no una cita romántica.

-Es que tengo cicatrices-. Era eso o una fea marca de nacimiento, lo primero sonaba más como algo que ocultaría.

-No puede ser tan malo y…

-De cesárea-.

-Ara-.

Les dije que era pésima con las excusas. De por sí ya sabía que lo que había dicho era una tontería, sin embargo, la cara de shock de Shizuru reforzó mi teoría de que no pude decir algo peor que eso. Rasqué mi cabeza. -Era broma-. Creo que su rostro recuperó el color. -En realidad son cicatrices de quemaduras-. Y su preocupación volvió.

-Yo…-. Sin querer la dejé en una posición muy incómoda en la cual no sabía que responderme.

-Nah no te preocupes-. Intenté aligerar el asunto. -Fue de bebé, ni lo recuerdo-. No lo logré. Llegué a la conclusión de que esa mentira solo podía empeorar. No le di tiempo de decirme algo. -Iré a los baños a cambiarme-. Corrí allá con mi mochila.

Honestamente, no sé cómo era capaz de mantener una identidad secreta cuando era tan mala mintiendo. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño. -Claro Kuga-. Mascullé malhumorada. -Ve y cáusale traumas a Shizuru, no hay problema-. No la culparía sino quería hablarme después de eso.

Rápida, me quité mi traje y me puse mi ropa deportiva. Puse la evidencia debajo de todas mis cosas en la mochila y cerré la cremallera por completo. He de decir que me sorprendió ver a Shizuru esperándome afuera. -No era necesario que te quedarás-. Ya lucía tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo-.

Fruncí el ceño. -Comienzo a creer que quieres algo de mí-. Lo dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonrió. -Ara-. Mientras caminábamos, me miró de reojo. -Me atrapaste, quiero esa cita contigo-. Amplió su sonrisa. -Para empezar-. Y me guiñó, estoy segura que sí me guiñó.

Con ese evidente coqueteo, quedó claro que con cita, Shizuru sí se refería a una cita romántica. Pensé en lo que eso conllevaba, ¿Ella pensaba que yo era homosexual?¿O solo había hecho su jugada sin saber ese detalle? Fuese como fuese, estaría mintiendo si dijese que la idea me incomodaba. Aunque nunca le había dado importancia al tema de mi sexualidad, si resultaba que no era heterosexual, me tenía sin cuidado, vaya, escalaba muros y tenía sentido arácnido, que me gustasen las mujeres sería lo más ordinario en mi vida.

Cuando pisamos la cancha, escuchamos al profesor.-Hoy harán el ejercicio de trepar la cuerda-. Hasta que haríamos otra cosa que no fuese quemados. -Tomaré su tiempo-. Señaló a la cuerda que colgaba del techo, debajo de ella había un colchón de gimnasia. -Pueden tardarse lo que necesiten, pero aquellos que no lleguen hasta arriba, tendrán un punto menos-. Hubo más de un reclamo. -Continúen quejándose y serán dos puntos menos-. Mejor se callaron.

Mientras la mayoría veía con fastidio y preocupación la cuerda, yo tenía una postura relajada, esos 10 metros serían un juego de niños. -Luces muy tranquila-. Shizuru estaba parada a mi izquierda.

-Tú también-. Contesté.

-Soy pésima en quemados-. Se encogió de hombros. -Pero confío en mi fuerza-. Vi sus brazos, eran delgados, eso sí, bien tonificados, me pregunté qué tipo de ejercicio haría.

La primera en pasar fue Nao, trepó sin hacer pausas, creo que los deportes eran lo único en lo que era buena, al llegar a la cima, sonrió desde arriba, con esa mueca burlona que la hacía ver más imbécil de lo que era, regresó al piso sin dejar de sonreír. Las siguientes personas no consiguieron un mejor tiempo que el de ella, algunos a duras penas pudieron lograrlo, y de hecho hubo un chico con miedo a las alturas que se echó a llorar cuando ya estaba arriba, me dio pena ajena su caso.

Al final solo quedábamos Shizuru y yo. Pasó ella primero, tomó la cuerda con confianza, al verla subir, contemplé que en efecto, tenía unos brazos fuertes, no se veía que le costara trepar, mantenía una respiración controlada y se movía de forma armoniosa, con ese toque femenino e incluso elegante que le quedaba perfectamente. Con esa demostración de destreza llamó mi atención, al parecer, Shizuru Fujino era una chica mucho más interesante de lo que habría imaginado.

Nao vio de mala manera a Shizuru, esta había mejorado su tiempo. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la cuerda, en el trayecto me crucé con Shizuru, sentí que su mano rozó la mía, fue una sensación desconcertante pero agradable.

-Apuesto a que se cae-. Dijo Nao. Sus perritos falderos le siguieron el juego.

-Apuesto a que te gana-. Todos, hasta yo, volteamos a ver a Shizuru.

Confieso que desde antes tenía ganas de demostrarle a Nao que en realidad, yo era mejor en cualquier ejercicio físico, y después de escuchar a Shizuru, mi motivación aumentó.

Tomé la cuerda, esperé la señal del profesor y trepe. Tenía el tiempo calculado para ganarle a Nao sin verme demasiado anormal, al llegar hasta arriba, miré abajo, la imbécil estaba que se moría de la ira, pero quitemos a esa cabeza hueca del panorama, era una mejor vista Shizuru y su sonrisa.

A la misma velocidad regresé al suelo.

El profesor anunció los lugares, yo me quedé con el primero, Shizuru con el segundo, y la cosa pelirroja esa con el tercero.

-El parkour hace maravillas-.

-Sí-. Iba a sonreírle a Shizuru, sentí que alguien se aproximaba desde mi espalda, no le evité, no podía exponerme tanto en un solo día.

Una mano en mi hombro me giró bruscamente, y luego, otra mano me tomó por el cuello de mi playera. -¿Qué demonios hiciste?-. Nao estaba muy cerca.

Fruncí el ceño. -Ganarte, ¿no es obvio?-. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-Kuga…

-Ya deja de desgastar mi apellido-.

Enfurecida, Nao alzó su puño izquierdo, cuando me golpeará, sus nudillos se romperían y mi cara quedaría intacta.

-Ara-. Shizuru estaba parada a mi izquierda. -Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso-. Sostenía su celular. -Al menos que quieras que el director lo vea-. Chica inteligente.

Nao dudó un segundo antes de soltarme. -No sé porque Fujino de repente se ha interesado en ti-. Aunque seguía muy cerca de mí, demasiado. -Pero no le durará mucho-. Mascullaba solo para nosotras. -Y entonces te partiré la cara-. Se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias-. Le dije a Shizuru.

-Ni lo menciones-. Ella vio como Nao se alejaba. -¿De verdad es así contigo por un problema del kinder?-.

-Idiota se nace-.

-Definitivamente-.

* * *

Un rato después, terminaron las clases, fue glorioso escuchar la campana de salida. -Natsuki-. Por supuesto, Shizuru iba conmigo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Le mostré el dedo medio a un chico que nos veía de una manera muy desagradable. -¿Sí?-. También le eché una mirada de indiferencia a un par de chicas que susurraban cosas sobre nosotras.

-Estaba pensando que somos compañeras en Química, y también en Biología-. Oh cierto, la confabulación del mundo. -Sería bueno poder contactar contigo-. Volteé a verla.

-¿Quieres mi número?-. Ya me había pedido una cita, pedir mi número no debería ser problema

-Ara, solo si quieres dármelo-. Su expresión era coqueta.

Extendí mi mano, entendió la idea, desbloqueó su celular y me lo pasó, registré mi número como Kuga, después cambié de idea, mejor me puse como Natsuki K. Le regresé su móvil. Saqué el mío de mi bolsillo. -No le contesto a desconocidos-. Sonrío al coger mi celular, la vi registrarse y cuando me lo devolvió lo guardé de inmediato.

A lo lejos, escuché el sonido de sirenas. -¡Nos vemos mañana!-. Eché a correr. Sino me equivocaba, ese era el camión de bomberos.

Pero por supuesto que no me equivocaba. Al seguir el escándalo hasta su origen, me encontré con un edificio en llamas, el fuego ardía con furia, al paso que iba, no tardaría mucho en consumir toda la estructura. -¡Spidergirl!-. Rompí una de las ventanas para entrar, aterricé sobre los vidrios, frente a dos pequeños que lloraban asustados.

-Ya, ya-. No me gustaba ver mocosos llorando. -Vengan acá-. Cargué a ambos con mi brazo izquierdo. -Agárrense bien-. Aunque no se los hubiera dicho, los dos ya estaban aferrándose a mí como chicle a la suela de mi tenis. Salí por la misma ventana.

-¡Spidergirl!-. Le dejé los niños a uno de los bomberos, unos segundos después ya estaba de vuelta en el edificio.

-¡Rayos!-. Apenas entrar una parte de la pared más cercana se me vino encima, me dio un buen golpe. -Salvo mocosos…-. Me sacudí los escombros. -Y la vida me da ladrillazos-.

Saqué del edificio a otros dos niños, una viejita, seis adultos, dos gatos y un perro. -¡Spidergirl!,¡Spidergirl!,¡Spidergirl!-. Tenía el humo calado hasta la garganta y los ojos irritados, además del golpe que posiblemente me había dejado un moretón en el hombro, en ese estado, lo último que me apetecía era aguantar gritos, a la primera oportunidad desaparecí de la escena.

* * *

Me moría de hambre, mi estómago gruñía muy ofendido por mi negligencia alimenticia, ingresé a mi habitación por la ventana. -Mataría por una pizza ahora-. Me quité la máscara. -Tal vez debería ponerle un filtro a esta cosa-. Al igual que el resto de mi traje, estaba manchado de cenizas y apestaba a humo. -Ahora sí tengo que lavarlo-. Giré sobre mis talones. -¡Ahhhhh!-.

-Na… Natsuki…

Mi madre estaba ahí, con un cesto de ropa limpia que se le cayó al piso, me veía con ojos incrédulos y la boca abierta, temí que la sorpresa fuera a causarle un desmayo, o peor aún, un infarto, como el que casi me estaba dando a mí.

-He… yo… es que…-. No había excusa alguna que me salvará de esa. -Llegaste antes-. Estaba acostumbrada a que ella siembre llegaba tarde a casa, ni en mis más locos sueños la imaginaba saliendo antes del laboratorio.

-Oh dios…-. La ayudé a sentarse en la cama, que aclaro, ella había tendido. -Santo dios-. Me quedé parada frente a ella. -¿Hace cuánto no lavas esa cosa?-.

Discretamente olí la axila de mi traje. -En mi defensa, vengo de un incendio-. No me enorgullecía que de todos modos llevaba como un mes sin lavarlo.

-Dejemos tu higiene personal para otro momento-. Aspiró hondo. -¿¡Cuándo pensabas decirme que eres...

Cómo auto reflejo, cometí la idiotez de taparle la boca con mi telaraña. -¡Mamá!-. No podía andar gritando por ahí que yo era Spidergirl, por todos los cielos.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que hice. -Perdón, perdón, solo no lo grites-. Rápidamente le quité la telaraña.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme señorita-. Suspiré.

-¿Puedo tomar una ducha y comer antes?-.

Arrugó la nariz. -Por favor-. Fruncí el ceño.

-No iba a oler a flores después de que evitará una barbacoa humana-.

-¡Natsuki!-. Ya me había metido a la ducha de mi habitación.

Aunque me tentó mucho la idea de salir huyendo por la ventana, más temprano que tarde terminé sentada a la mesa con mi madre, al menos la lasaña estaba buena. -Entonces…-. Ella estaba sentada frente a mí, con los dedos cruzados sobre la mesa, en esa pose pensativa que usaba cuando ataba cabos. -Eres Spidergirl-.

-Yo no escogí el nombre-. Dije con comida en la boca.

Me pasó una servilleta. -¿Por qué decidiste pasearte por ahí en un traje de licra?-. Frunció el ceño igualito a como yo lo hacía.

-He… ¿Por qué un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad?-. Creo que leí algo así en una galleta china, no estoy segura.

-Natsuki…

Me metí otro bocado de lasaña a la boca. -¿Estás molesta conmigo?-. Y otro, tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Molesta por qué seas una superhéroe? Claro que no-. Sonreí. -Molesta porque no me lo dijeras, por supuesto que sí-. Adiós sonrisa.

-Existe algo llamado identidad secreta, mamá-.

-Identidad secreta mi trasero, no te llevé 9 meses y soporté un parto como para que me ocultes algo tan fantástico-. Oh no, su lado científico había salido a la luz. -Esa telaraña tuya, dime qué no te sale por el…

-¡Mamá!-. De verdad que no quería tener esa platica. -Son disparadores, disparadores, en mis muñecas-.

-Un momento-. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, maldije internamente. -¿Por eso desaparecen cosas de mi laboratorio?-.

Tal vez no debí sonreír cínicamente. -Di que no le robé a los laboratorios Searrs-. A fin de cuentas, ellos eran los culpables de lo que vivía, tomar un par de cosas de sus almacenes habría sido una compensación justa.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras estaba en mi habitación pasando los apuntes de Química del cuaderno de Shizuru, mi celular vibró, pese a que estaba a mi alcance, a apenas unos centímetros de mi mano sobre el escritorio, lo ignoré. Una media hora después, dejé los apuntes un momento para estirarme, aproveché para tomar mi móvil, al desbloquearlo…

-¿Qué demonios…

Vi que tenía un mensaje de un número registrado como Shizuru, con un emoji de corazón al lado. Negué con la cabeza. Cada vez era más obvio que sí se refería a una cita romántica.

-Veamos que dice-. Abrí el mensaje.

"Linda foto de perfil, Natsuki" Sí hasta pude imaginarme su tono.

"He… gracias." En chat no era mucho mejor platicando que en persona.

Dejé el celular sobre el escritorio para seguir con los apuntes, volvió a vibrar, miré la pantalla, era ella. -¿En qué me estoy metiendo?-. Cogí de nuevo el celular.

* * *

Al día siguiente era sábado, aproveché para despertarme tarde, cuando me levanté tomé una ducha y por costumbre busqué mi traje, no estaba donde lo había dejado, fruncí el ceño. -Ok tal vez lo arrojé debajo de la cama-. Me agaché para ver ahí, nada. -Bueno quizá…-. Miré en la parte superior de mi clóset. -Puede ser…-. Le eché un ojo a la silla de mi escritorio. -¡Con un demonio!-.

Salí de mi habitación en ropa interior. -¡Mamá!-. Los fines de semana no iba a trabajar.

-¿Qué?-. La encontré en el pasillo.

-¿Dónde está mi traje?-.

-Buenos días a ti también-. Dijo con sarcasmo. -Está en la secadora-. Me di la vuelta para ir por él. -¿¡Qué rayos te pasó en la espalda!?-.

Sin entender de qué hablaba, miré sobre mi hombro. -Ah ya-. Con que a eso se refería. -Ayer me cayó una pared encima-. Dije como si nada.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Me tomó del brazo. -Vamos al hospital ahora mismo-.

-Ayyy mamá, pero si no es nada-. Tenía un moretón desde el hombro hasta media espalda, en colores morado y negro, creo que la piel pulsaba un poco. -En un par de días estaré como nueva-.

-Hospital, dije-.

Alcé una ceja. -¿Y qué diremos?-. No podía llegar a la sala de urgencias diciendo que me cayeron kilos de concreto encima y luego había dormido a pierna tendida. Creo que ella entendió la idea, se detuvo en medio del pasillo. -Que bueno que lo entendiste-. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con dirección a su laboratorio.

-Allí tengo un botiquín-.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!-. Podría haberme resistido, pero no quería provocarla, más. -Superhéroe o no, sigues siendo mi bebé-.

-¡Mamá!-.

* * *

Admito que no tenía ni idea de que hacer para una cita, solo se me ocurrió estar presentable, a las 7pm salí de mi segunda ducha del día. Me puse mi traje y mis disparadores, arriba de eso me coloque un jeans oscuro, una playera gris y una chaqueta negra; a mi cabello no le invertí el gran esfuerzo, ¿Para qué? Si igual siempre terminaba despeinado por andarme columpiando de un lado a otro.

A las 7:50 bajé las escaleras. -¿Natsuki?-. Mi madre estaba en la sala, le extrañó verme arreglada un sábado por la noche.

-Yo…-. El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Mi madre acudió a atender la puerta. -Buenas noches, vengo a recoger a Natsuki-. Reconocí la voz de inmediato.

Mamá giró su rostro hacia mí, con expresión incrédula. -Esto es más difícil de asimilar que lo de ayer-. Pasé caminando al lado de ella.

-Gracias por la fe, mamá-. Abrí del todo la puerta, Shizuru estaba del otro lado. -Hola-.

-Hola Natsuki-. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta. -Te ves muy bien-. Ella iba vestida con un jeans rasgado que remarcaba sus piernas, una blusa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y una chaqueta roja, se veía muy muy muy bien, creo que me costó mucho no verla más de la cuenta.

-Yo… -. Mis neuronas necesitaban un empujoncito. -Linda chaqueta-. Gracias al cielo eso le causó gracia.

En la calle vi estacionado un Mustang rojo oscuro, me abrió la puerta del copiloto. -Gracias-. Sentí extraño que tuvieran ese tipo de atenciones conmigo.

Shizuru rodeó el auto y tomó su lugar tras el volante. -Creo que será una noche encantadora-. Me sonrió y encendió el motor.


	3. Parte 3

Ya regresé para traerles la continuación. Y bueno, como quizá algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, mi salud es un poco delicada, y en esta ocasión mi ausencia se debió a que al día siguiente de subir el capítulo 2 ingresé al hospital, tuve que pasar por una operación de la columna vertebral, en la cual además de retirarme una hernia, me hicieron una fijación lumbar colocándome tornillos en la columna.

Por este motivo la actualización tardó, pero aquí la tienen.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**SPIDERGIRL PARTE 3**

Miré a Shizuru de reojo, ella parecía relajada, tenía una sola mano en el volante y el codo contrario recargado en el marco de la ventana. Me devané los sesos intentando dar con algo para iniciar una conversación, no sabía que decirle; podía sostener monólogos conmigo misma, pero no era tan sencillo tratándose de alguien más.

El interior de su auto olía bien, de estar en lo correcto, era el olor del cuero mezclado con su aroma, el cual estaba muy impregnado en el pequeño espacio de dos asientos; me distraje con ese detalle. -Pareces algo nerviosa-. No me había dado cuenta de que mis dedos habían estado golpeando el portavasos entre nuestros asientos. -Juro que no voy a comerte, tranquila-. Sonrió de manera amistosa.

Fruncí el ceño. -No salgo mucho-. Pensándolo bien, esa era mi primera cita.

-Ara-. Pensé que diría algo sobre eso, sutilmente cambió el enfoqué. -Y yo que pensé que quizá te ponía nerviosa tenerme al volante-. Bromeó.

Relajé mi expresión. -Es un auto maravilloso-. Tendría que haber estado ciega para no notarlo. -Y creo que manejas bien, pero ahora que lo mencionas-. Alcé una ceja. -¿Tienes licencia?-. Era muy descarado preguntar eso cuando saltar de azotea en azotea técnicamente era invasión de propiedad privada, en fin.

Por un momento, tuvo una mirada traviesa. -Quizá sí, quizá no-. Se encogió de hombros. -¿Acaso temes que nos detenga el transito?-.

Negué con la cabeza. -Es la menor de mis preocupaciones-. De todos modos, la infracción no sería mía.

-Ara, perfecto-. Puso ambas manos en el volante. -Aunque sí gustas, puedes checar la cartera en mi bolso y comprobarlo tu mismo-. Su expresión tenía un toque misterioso.

-No es necesario-. Una vez más pensé en como hacerle platica. -¿Tienes mucho con tu auto?-. ¿Qué? Peor era nada.

-Mmm, un año, me lo dio mi papá cuando cumplí 15-.

Silbé. -Vaya regalo-. No me malentiendan, no era que quisiera algo como eso. En mis cumpleaños mi regalo era que mi madre estuviera presente, y estaba feliz con eso. -¿Y sabes afinarlo?-.

Negó con la cabeza. -Carezco de ese tipo de habilidades-. En un semáforo en rojo, volteó a verme. -¿Qué hay de ti?-.

-Uso el autobús-. Me encogí de hombros. -Pero soy buena con la mecánica-. Aprendía rápido y con lo que vi en internet fue suficiente para poder manipular motores y demás piezas.

-Entonces ya sé a quien pedirle ayuda-.

-Teniendo un auto como este, creo que bien puedes pagar un mecánico-.

-Ara, ¿Natsuki quiere que le pague?-.

Fruncí el ceño. -Claro que no-. Me rasqué la cabeza. -Solo… bueno, supongo que como vives enfrente, podría echarte una mano-.

-Magnifico-. Sonrió y regresó la mirada al frente.

* * *

Intenté imaginar que tipo de lugares Shizuru consideraría apropiados para una cita, no se me cruzó por la cabeza nuestro destino. Estacionó a las afueras de CrazyPizza. -Si sabes que aquí no venden ensaladas, ¿no?-. Por lo que vi del almuerzo, ese no parecía su lugar soñado.

Rio. -Algo de pizza de vez en cuando no hace daño-. Bajó del auto, iba a bajar también pero ella se apresuró a llegar a mi puerta y la abrió antes que yo. -Además, presentí que a ti te encantaba-. Me guiñó.

Salí del auto. Le puso seguro a su Mustang y se echó las llaves al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Caminamos a la entrada de CrazyPizza, no se me escapó que el guardia de la entrada saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Shizuru.

En el interior, el área de las mesas tenía una iluminación tenue, con música electrónica de fondo; la zona de los juegos parpadeaba con luces de diferentes colores. -¿Quieres jugar o comer primero?-. Mis estomago gruñó. -Creo que comemos-.

Nos formamos en la fila para pedir. -Sabes-. La vi de reojo, estaba a mi derecha, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una sonrisa. -Esperaba con ansias esta noche-.

-No entiendo porque-. Entendí que tal vez mi comentario sonó más feo de lo que creí. -Digo, no soy la gran cosa-. De repente, mi traje me causó picazón en el trasero, contuve las ganas de rascarme.

-Temo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo-. Avanzamos, el servicio era rápido.

-Oh vamos-. Con un movimiento de cabeza señalé al chico en el mostrador. -Es posible que ese cajero tenga una vida más interesante que yo-.

-Si tú dices-. Su sonrisa se amplió. -¿Qué pizza prefieres?-. Fue nuestro turno de ordenar.

-Carne y extra queso-. Dije sin pensar. -Pero pidamos algo que también te guste-.

-Esta bien-. Pidió y sacó la cartera de su bolso.

-Oye no-. Saqué mi billetera de mi chaqueta. -No puedo dejarte la cuenta-.

-Ara, pero sí yo te invité-. Le dio su tarjeta al cajero. -No pasa nada por dejarte consentir de vez en cuando-. Fruncí el ceño. -Ese gesto tuyo es tierno-.

Nos fuimos a una mesa alejada de la zona de juegos, poco después llegó nuestra orden, les dije que era un buen servicio. -¿De verdad no te causará indigestión?-. A mí se me hacía agua la boca pero dudaba que a ella también.

Tomó una rebanada. -Confío en mi estomago-. Le dio una mordida. -Delicioso-.

Casi casi me comí mi rebanada en un solo mordisco, me limpié con el dorso de la mano, luego reaccioné a la idea de que tenía compañía. -No sé si disculparme o no por mis modales-. Cogí una servilleta.

-No te preocupes-. Ella apenas y se manchaba los dedos al comer. -Es bueno ver que disfrutes la comida-. Tenía que darle merito por eso, le sonreí.

Unos minutos más tarde, terminé pensando en voz alta. -¿Cómo es que no noté que vivías en frente?-. Fruncí el ceño.

Le dio un tragó a su refresco. -Quizá porque no podamos el césped el mismo día-. Bromeó.

-Tal vez-. Caí en cuenta de que los últimos dos años había usado más mi ventana que daba al patio trasero, que la puerta principal. -Y yo que creí que todos los vecinos me odiaban-. Pero rayos, no tenía pretexto para los otros 14 años sin haberla visto.

Mostró una mueca de confusión. -¿Por qué te odiaría?-. Tomó otra rebanada.

-Tengo ese efecto en las personas-. Aunque tal defecto me convenía.

-Ara-. Pese a tener sus manos limpias, se limpió con una servilleta. -Pues me presento-. Extendió su mano hacia mí. -Soy tu vecina de enfrente, y no te odio-.

Miré su mano un par de segundos antes de estrecharla. -Mucho gusto, soy tu vecina despistada-. Rio y reí con ella.

* * *

En el área de juegos, nuestra primera parada fue una de esas máquinas de baloncesto, se sacó del bolsillo del jeans una tarjeta de créditos CrazyPizza y la paso por la ranura electrónica del juego, con eso salieron los balones. -Tú primero-. Dijo sonriente.

Procuré fallar dos o tres tiros.

-Hace mucho que no jugaba en uno de estos-.

-A mí me parece que jugaste bien-. Volvió a pasar la tarjeta. -Ara-.

Falló el primer tiro. Me puse detrás de ella y tomé sus manos. -Muévete un poco a la derecha y dobla más la muñeca-. Teniéndola tan cerca su aroma me dio de lleno, fue agradable.

Encestó. -Ya ves que sí juegas bien-. Cogió otra pelota. -¿Me ayudas de nuevo?-. Sonrió con picardía.

La solté de inmediato. -Creo que ya le cogiste el truco-. Tras caer en cuenta de la confianza que me había tomado, me recriminé mentalmente.

Nos pasamos a un videojuego de zombies, ambas agarramos las armas de juguete. -¿Tienes buena puntería?-. Cuestioné viendo la pantalla.

-Quien sabe-. Volteé a verla. -Es la primera vez que uso uno de estos-.

-¿Qué… -. Inició la partida. Apareció el primer zombie, caminaba lento, arrastrando los pies. -Ok, levantas el arma, te aseguras de que la mira láser apunte al zombie, y jalas el gatillo-. Siguió mis instrucciones, su bala pasó cerca sin acertar. -Casi lo tienes-. Apareció un segundo zombie, le di entre las cejas.

Ella volvió a disparar. -Listo-. Apareció un tercer zombie, un cuarto, un quinto y sexto. -Ara-.

-Creo que te gusta mucho esa expresión-. Los zombies se multiplicaban en la pantalla. -¡Dispara!-. Al segundo si lo derribó de inmediato. -Aprendes rápido-. Sonreí de lado.

Después pasamos por un videojuego de carreras. -Tal vez aquí si tenga algo de ventaja-. Rio mientras se sentaba.

-Por que será… -. Me senté al lado.

-¿Asustada, Kuga?-. Pasó la tarjeta por las ranuras.

-Ni un poco-. Le seguí el juego.

Ok, les explicó, mis reflejos eran de otro mundo, sin presumir eh, sin embargo rara vez tomaba un volante, vaya para que lo haría teniendo mis telarañas, por lo cual, tal como imaginan, Shizuru tuvo una victoria aplastante.

Seguimos pasando de juego en juego, admito que sí me estaba divirtiendo, y bastante, una vez iniciada la conversación era fácil interactuar con Shizuru.

* * *

Ya al final, cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida, la vida me dio un recordatorio de que la desgracia me perseguía.

Dos personas con pasamontañas entraron al lugar. -¡NADIE SE MUEVA!-. Cada uno llevaba una ametralladora.

-Rayos-. Maldije de mala gana. No podía hacer lo mío con Shizuru justo al lado. La miré de reojo, no parecía asustada, más bien tenía pinta de estar un poquito enojada por ese tipo de conclusión para nuestra cita.

El que habló se contradijo a sí mismo. -¡TODOS AL SUELO!-. Shizuru y yo intercambiamos una mirada. -¡AHORA!-. Nos agachamos juntos con todos los demás.

Su compañero se dirigió al área del mostrador, con la obvia intención de exigirles a los cajeros que abrieran las cajas. -Bueno… al menos no son terroristas-. Se me salió en voz alta.

-¿Ara?-. En verdad, cielos, ¿cómo podía tener una identidad secreta?

-Nada, nada-.

-¡CÁLLENSE!-. El bruto le disparó al techo, algunas luces se desquebrajaron sobre nosotros.

Clásico de esas situaciones, hubo gritos y sollozos de niños, rayos, ¿cómo podría ignorar a mocosos llorando? -Shizuru…-. Quería poder dormir sin peso de consciencia esa noche. -Quédate en el piso-.

-¿Qué…

-¡DIJE QUE SE CÁLLEN!-. Volvió a disparar al techo, perfecto, conocía a los de su tipo, no tenía el valor de dispararle a la gente.

Tuve que mantener en mi cabeza la idea de que debía evitar piruetas o movimientos demasiado Spidergirl. Me levanté y corrí directo a él, alzó la ametralladora, fijé mis ojos en los suyos, antes de jalar el gatillo dudó de hacerlo, aproveché esa abertura, con el impulso que llevaba salté y de una patada al pecho lo tiré al piso, obvio, después de eso no le faltaron ganas de dispararme pero antes de que pasará le pisé la muñeca, gritó de dolor, lo ignoré y me ocupé en desarmarlo, con su arma lejos, fue fácil dejarlo fuera de combate con un puñetazo.

Presentí que algo se acercaba a mí desde atrás, me agaché justo a tiempo y sentí como una bala cruzaba por sobre mi cabeza. -¡Oye, imbécil!-. Me di la vuelta para encararlo. -¿No te enseñaron a no dispararle a la gente?-.

Moría de ganas de usar mi telaraña para desarmarlo y atarlo. -¡Perra!-. Tuve que conformarme con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Corrí hacia él. -¿¡Quién te crees, Spidergirl!?-. Me detuve a un paso de distancia y le di un derechazo directo a la mejilla, el repentino dolor lo orilló a soltar su arma, la pateé lejos.

-¡Zorra!-. Venga, muy bien pude evitar su puñetazo, pero tenía que aparentar que no era tannn súper, permití que me golpeara, le dio a mi mentón, fingí que eso me hizo tambalear.

Antes de que me diera otro golpe, giré mi torso y lo noqueé con un codazo. -Tal vez fue demasiado-. Susurré encogiéndome de hombros. -De nada-. Le dije a los empleados que me veían boquiabiertos.

-¡Natsuki!-. Shizuru corrió a mí. -¿¡Estás bien!?-. Estaba asustada y sorprendida a partes iguales.

-Perfectamente-. Aquel golpe apenas y lo había sentido. -Aunque deberían llamar a la policía-. Le eché un vistazo a los feos durmientes. -No tardarán mucho en despertar-. Tampoco los había golpeado tan fuerte como cuando era Spidergirl.

Shizuru se dirigió a los empleados. -Llamen a la policía, ya-. Me intrigó su autoridad, no dije nada, no era una metiche. -¿Necesitas ir al médico?-. A mí me habló con más delicadeza.

Sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí. -Solo necesito salir de aquí-. Por suerte, no vi ni un celular grabándome, un verdadero alivio.

* * *

Suspiré una vez dentro de su coche. -Y decías que la vida del cajero era más interesante que la tuya-. También suspiro. -¿Cómo…

-Tomé un espectacular curso de defensa personal-. ¿Qué? La excusa del parkour no me iba a servir en ese momento.

Se relajó y rio. -Eres una cajita de sorpresas-. No tenía idea… ¿o sí? -¿De verdad no necesitas un médico?-.

-Nah-. Si no había ido ni por el gigantesco hematoma en mi espalda. -Mira, estoy bien-. Le señalé el sitió donde me golpearon.

-¿Acaso eres una especie de superhéroe?-. Vi la tranquilidad en su mirada, entonces, supe que podía seguirle la corriente.

-¿Acaso crees que estamos en un comic?-. Sonreí.

Me llevó de regresó a mi casa, al estacionarse, guardó silencio unos segundos. -Lamento que eso haya pasado en nuestra primera cita-. Se acercó más a mí.

-Lamentó haber parecido una loca suicida-. Reaccioné tarde. -Espera, ¿dijiste "primera"?-.

-Ara, ¿aceptarías una segunda cita conmigo?-. Sonrió coqueta.

Ni siquiera lo pensé. -Por supuesto-. Fruncí el ceño. -Pero solo para tener claras las cosas-. De repente ya no estaba tan segura de querer estar segura. -Yo… ¿yo te gusto?-.

Su rostro evidenció sorpresa, pensé que definitivamente la había cagado. -Natsuki-. Fue mi turno de estar desconcertada cuando la vi sonreír. -Creí que había sido explicita con mis intenciones-. Negó mientras reía. -Pero voy viendo que en verdad eres mi vecina despistada-. Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas. -Para que no te quede duda, me interesas y no como amiga, me gustas Natsuki-. Muy tarde entendí que ese calor se debía a que estaba sonrojada.

-Yo… ¡Mi mamá debe estarme esperando!-. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí.

Escuché su risa. -Nos vemos mañana-. Cerré la puerta. Vi como su coche se movía unos metros para entrar a su cochera.

* * *

Ingresé a la casa, y aunque había sido una excusa, resultó que mi madre sí me estaba esperando en la sala, de hecho, de manera bastante dramática, encendió una lampara cuando entré.

-¿Eres gay?-. Directa al grano.

-¡Mamá!-.

-Ahhh sí, sí, perdón-. Suspiré. -¿Eres homosexual?-.

-¡MAMÁ!-.

-¿Qué? Solo quiero saber si tendré yerno o nuera-.

-Yo…-. Escuché sirenas. -¡Salvada por el crimen!-.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Creo que no le pareció que me quitara la ropa ahí en la sala.

-Ayyy por favor-. Aventé mi chaqueta y mis pantalones. -Que de algo sirva que ya lo sabes-. Me puse la máscara. -Huele a limpio-.

-De nada eh-. Me aseguré de tener bien puestos mis disparadores. -Hace frío, llévate suéter-.

-¡Mamá voy a combatir el crimen!-.

-Y por eso debes evitar resfriarte-. Se cruzó de brazos y miró mi chaqueta. -No vas a andar por ahí en mayones con este clima, he dicho-.

Así fue como aquella noche fui Spidergirl con chaqueta.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, con un plato de cereal en las manos. -Y entonces, para no estar saliendo con chaqueta-. Maqué una cucharada de cereal. -Quería pedirte que me ayudes a hacer un traje nuevo-.

-¿Un traje nuevo?-. Alzó una ceja. -Interesante-. Ella desayunaba huevos con tocino.

-Tengo una libreta entera con bosquejos e ideas-. Me emocionaba poder hablar sobre eso con ella. -Solo que necesitaba ayuda para llevarlas a cabo-. En primera, porque ella era una científica profesional cuyo conocimiento era mucho más basto que el mío, en segunda, no podía ser tan cínica al tomar cosas de su laboratorio sin su permiso.

-Podemos empezar el siguiente fin de semana y…

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Al atender. -Buenos días-. Vi a Shizuru.

¡Demonios! -Buenos días-. Había olvidado que esa mañana iniciaríamos nuestro proyecto de Biología. -Pasa, pasa-. Me moví para cederle el paso. -¡Mamá tenemos visita!-. Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días, señora Kuga-. Shizuru sonrió con su particular encanto. -Shizuru Fujino, mucho gusto-.

-Buenos días querida, eres bienvenida-. Quedé boquiabierta, eso era nuevo, a mi madre casi nadie le caía bien, había heredado de ella mi asocialidad.

-Estaremos en mi habitación-. Le señalé a Shizuru las escaleras. -Oye… ¿podrías esperarme un momentito? Mi cuarto es un desastre-. Más que estar desorganizado, el problema era la evidencia de mi doble vida.

-Por supuesto-. Se recargó en la pared al lado de mi puerta.

Apresurada, entré a mi habitación mirando en todas direcciones; barrí mi escritorio con mi brazo, echando mis disparadores y cartuchos a uno de los cajones; cerré la libreta que usaba como bitácora de criminales, también mi bitácora de casos, y la libreta donde tenía mis diseños y bosquejos, metí todas al closet; cambié el fondo de pantalla de mi PC, que era una selfie que me tomé en el edificio más alto de la ciudad; y finalmente eché mi traje debajo de la cama.

Abrí la puerta. -Listo-. Pasó al interior.

-Olvidaste que venía, ¿verdad?-. No negué lo obvio, de todos modos parecía causarle gracia. -Bonita habitación-.

-Gracias-. Tenía paredes azul oscuro, con un par de posters.

-Se nota que te gustan las ciencias-. Además de mi escritorio para la PC, tenía una mesa de trabajo con diversas herramientas de electrónica y química.

-Bueno, mi madre es científica-. Le indiqué que podía sentarse en la silla de la PC. -Supongo que saqué sus gustos-. Desbloqueé la computadora.

-Linda foto-. En mi nuevo fondo de pantalla salía sentada en un barandal a las afueras de un edificio. -¿Es de cuando haces parkour?-.

-Sí-. Si quería seguir sosteniendo esa mentira iba a tener que hacer verdadero parkour y tomarme un par de videos. -¿Lista para comenzar?-.

Estuvimos trabajando durante una hora, hasta que tuve que hacer una pausa para ir por un poco de agua, gracias al cielo mi madre estaba en su laboratorio, antes de regresar a mi habitación, creí escuchar el llanto de una mocosa, vi la puerta y luego las escaleras. -Solo echaré un vistazo-. Salí de la casa.

No tuve que buscar mucho, en el árbol frente a la casa de al lado había un gato negro, y debajo, una niña que lloraba mientras lo señalaba, bufé, era una tontería, sería mejor que regresará con Shizuru. -Con un demonio-. Igual terminé yendo con la mocosa. -Oye tú-. Me vio con ojitos llorosos, me habría dado ternura, sino le estuviesen escurriendo los mocos. -Si cierras tus ojos un momento, bajaré a tu alimaña esa-. Desde arriba el gato me vio con reproche. -¿Entendiste?-. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Miré alrededor, no había moros en la costa. Veloz, disparé mi telaraña, atrapé al gato y lo bajé de un tirón, escondí la evidencia. -Abre los ojos-. El gato del susto parecía estropajo, pero la mocosa igual sonrió al dárselo.

-¡Gracias señora!-. Se fue corriendo a su casa.

-¿Señora?-. Mascullé. -Debí dejar a tu cosa esa en el árbol-. Regresé a mi habitación.

* * *

Como de costumbre, iba llegando tarde a mi primera clase, entré por la ventana del laboratorio de química. -¡Malditas palomas!-. Estaba cubierta de plumas porque las desgraciadas me atacaron de la nada. -Evito que se descarrile el metro, ¿y que me gano? ¡Que las ratas emplumadas intenten matarme!-. Iba a cambiarme cuando…

-¡Tenías un solo trabajo!-. Una loca gritó en el pasillo. -¿¡Qué parte no entendiste!?-. Fruncí el ceño, Nao era realmente imbécil.

Con todo y traje salí al pasillo. -Ser matona es un horrible pasatiempo-. Me crucé de brazos.

-¿¡Y quien te pre… -. Se quedó callada al darse la vuelta.

-Ahórrame darte la paliza-. Miré al chico. -Y tú ya vete a clases-. Se fue corriendo.

Alzó una ceja. -¿Spidergirl intimidando estudiantes?-. Sonrió burlona.

-Ay por favor, no te hagas la victima-. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de pegarla al techo.

-No me golpearías-. Dijo con seguridad.

Di un paso hacia ella. -¿Por qué tan segura?-. Aunque también era tentador pegarla al piso.

-Porque eres la buena-.

-Y tú la mala-. Me encogí de hombros. -Así que sí puedo ponerte en tu lugar-.

Escuché que el chico de antes venía de regreso con un profesor. -¡Nao Yuuki!-. La idiota volteó, aproveché el momento para desaparecer.

* * *

Como no, la clase a la que llegué tarde era química. -¿Puedo pasar?-. El profesor me dio una miradita de reproche.

-¿Se puede saber que es más interesante que mi clase?-. Sí bueno, un metro lleno de gente a punto de encontrar un final trágico y sangriento, cuya única salvación era su servidora.

-Podría, pero creo que no me creería-. Sonreí con cinismo. -¿Puedo pasar o no?-. Masajeó su sien e hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Tomé mi asiento. -Hola-. Obvio Shizuru sí había llegado a tiempo.

-¿Una mañana interesante?-. Habló bajo.

-No-. Saqué su cuaderno de mi mochila . -A mi madre le dio diarrea y no podía entrar al baño-.

-Ara, ¿no tenías baño en tu habitación?-.

-Ahhh… sí, sí, pero anoche iba a caerme, me agarré de la regadera y la rompí-. Le entregué su cuaderno. -Gracias-.

-De nada-. Dado que me vio a mí en lugar de a su cuaderno, yo me di cuenta primero de que había un pedacito de telaraña en la portada, vi que iba a llevar ahí su mano, maldije, actué primero.

-Ara-. Mi mano tocó antes la portada, la telaraña quedó en mi palma. -Si querías tomar mi mano podías decirlo-. Y su mano quedó arriba de la mía. -No hay porque ser tímida-. Sabía que ella estaba bromeando, pero su sonrisa me puso nerviosa. -¿Eso en tu cabello es una pluma?-.

-Eh… es que bajando del autobús me atacaron la palomas-.

Tener a Shizuru cerca iba a ser mas complicado de lo que había creído.


	4. Parte 4

**SPIDERGIRL PARTE 4**

-¿Cómo es que llegó tarde y son el primer equipo en terminar?-. Escuché los cuchicheos en el fondo del salón. -De seguro Shizuru lo hizo todo-. Fruncí el ceño. -Sí, sí, Kuga solo se le pegó-. Me costó mucho no darme la vuelta para cerrarles la boca.

-Excelente trabajo-. El profesor sí se dirigió a ambas. -Por cosas así recuerdo porque le dejó entrar Kuga-.

-Yo no necesito la clase, la clase me necesita a mí-. Dije con cierta altanería.

-Tampoco abuses de mi paciencia Kuga-. Miró a Shizuru con ojos de esperanza. -Quizá usted pueda lograr que esta cabezota-. Sonreí cínicamente. -Llegué a tiempo a mi clase, señorita Fujino-.

-Ara, veré que puedo hacer-. Nos dimos la vuelta para regresar a nuestros asientos.

Ya al final de la clase, antes de salir del salón, el profesor me llamó. -Kuga-. Le puse atención porque ya lo había fastidiado suficiente ese día.

-¿Sí?-. Acomodé la correa de mi mochila, las palomas la picotearon con ira y temía que se rompiera.

Habló con tono discreto. -La escuela quiere que hagamos ya la visita guiada correspondiente al parcial-. Asentí, con que por ahí iba la cosa. -¿Cree que sería posible visitar los laboratorios Searrs?-.

-Creo que sí-. El puesto de mi madre era lo suficientemente alto para autorizar eso. -Mañana le doy una respuesta oficial-.

-Gracias-.

Por supuesto, saliendo del salón vi a Shizuru esperándome. -Oye, no necesito guardaespaldas-. Caminé al siguiente salón.

-Pero yo sí-. Fue tras mis pasos.

-Ahhh… ¿entonces estás usándome?-. Usé un tono dramático.

Un chico pasó corriendo por el pasillo, el cabeza hueca no se fijó en su trayectoria, probablemente habría tirado a Shizuru al suelo. -¡Fíjate en tu camino!-. Sino la hubiese tomado por la cintura y jalado hacia mí.

-Natsuki toma confianza rápido-. Vi su sonrisa demasiado cerca, la solté. -Tus reflejos son muy buenos-. Pero ella me tomó por la cintura a mí. -Así que confío-. Acercó su rostro, tenía una sonrisa traviesa. -En que si no quieres lo evitaras-. No me moví, no pude, hay para que mentir, no es que no pudiera, no quería.

Entonces Shizuru me besó.

¡Shizuru se robó mi primer beso!

Mis neuronas estaban en shock, al igual que muchos que nos vieron en los pasillos, pero eso le importó un comino a Shizuru, y confieso que a mí también, porque joder, en ese momento solo pensaba en lo bien que se había sentido.

Me soltó. -Veo que sí querías-. Guiñó.

* * *

Durante nuestra clase de Historia, nos comunicaron que el profesor llegaría un poco tarde. -Y por eso el vecino de al lado me odia… -. Estaba conversando con ella.

-Hey Shizuru-. Hasta que nos interrumpieron como si yo fuese un banco más en el salón. -Ya no te hemos visto en los almuerzos-.

-No exageres Reito-. Por su mueca, supe que no le sentó bien la interrupción. -Solo me ausenté un descanso-.

-Pero no tienes porque comer sola-. En serio, el tipo fingía que yo era una estatua.

-Ya recordé que el razonamiento no es tu fuerte-. Noté que esa sonrisa no era ni de cerca como las que había visto. -No estoy sola Reito, estoy con Natsuki-. Lo saludé desde mi sitio, hizo una mueca, entonces mostré el dedo medio.

-No tienes que hacer obras de caridad Shizuru-. Se los juró, me vio como si yo tuviese lepra o la peste negra.

-Que tú fueses una, no me convierte en una también-. Contesté son saña.

Di en el blanco. -¿¡Y tú quién te crees!?-. Los niños cara bonita tendían a explotar fácilmente.

-Tampoco sé quién eres-. Sonreí con cinismo. -Pero la caridad de Shizuru no es asunto mío-.

-¿No dirás nada Shizuru?-. Lo que faltaba, el cobarde huía con la cola entre las patas.

-Ara, tú empezaste-. Me dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tú…-. La manera en la que me vio dejó bien claro que quería golpearme.

-Inténtalo-. Le devolví la mirada. -Pero tendrás que llamar a tu cirujano plástico cuando termine contigo-. Eso era mentira, pero él no tenía forma de saberlo.

Se dio la vuelta. -Demonios-. Suspiré. -Creo que acabó de ganarme otra Nao-. Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Natsuki-. La miré. -De seguro escuchó sobre lo del pasillo y…

-No te disculpes-. Fruncí el ceño. -Desgraciadamente, atraigo imbéciles como satélites, ahí tienes a Nao y Reito-.

-Quizá-. Sonrió. -Pero sabes, me encanta que esos satélites no entran en tu orbita-.

-Yo…

-Perdón por el retardo alumnos-. ¡Salvada por el profesor!

* * *

Mi mamá no desaprovechó que su hija era Spidergirl. -Entonces-. La miré de cabeza, o bueno, yo era quien estaba de cabeza, pegada en el techo. -Shizuru es…

Lancé mi telaraña para coger el foco que ella tenía en su mano. -Es solo una amiga-. Refunfuñé. -Una amiga-. Cambié el foco fundido de la sala.

-Una amiga que te lleva a citas-. Fingí que no veía su sonrisa.

Caminé hacia el siguiente foco. -Tengo superpoderes-. Tomé el último foco de su mano. -Y me usas para cambiar bombillas-.

-Así es-. Cogió el sacudidor. -Y ya que estás ahí, limpia el ventilador-.

-¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo?-. Me sentía Cenicienta.

-Natsuki Kuga, ¿me estás corriendo?-.

Tosí por el polvo, ¿hace cuánto que no limpiábamos esa cosa? Oh cierto, nunca. -No…-. Tosí de nuevo.

-Da igual, de hecho-. Miró su reloj. -Ya tengo que regresar allá-.

-¡Sí!-. Salté al piso, ella puso sus brazos en forma de jarra. -Ahhh digo… que pena-.

Teníamos el televisor encendido en el canal de las noticias, de repente, salió una nota de emergencia, uno de los puentes de la ciudad había colapsado.

-¡Natsuki!-. Obvio me quité la ropa ahí mismo. -¿¡Estás planeando ir allá!?-.

-Noooo, iré a una fiesta de disfraces-.

-No uses el sarcasmo conmigo señorita-.

Me puse mi máscara. -Necesitan ayuda-. Y me aseguré de que mis disparadores estuvieran cargados. -Claro que iré-.

-Pero…

-Mamá-. Entendía su preocupación, sin embargo. -Yo puedo sobrevivir a una caída de 50 metros-. Señalé al televisor, había autos al borde de los escombros, a punto de una muerte segura. -Ellos no-.

Salí de casa.

Ya aguantaría la regañada cuando volviera.

* * *

El lugar era un completo caos, la policía, los paramédicos y los bomberos ya estaban ahí. -¡SPIDERGIRL!-. Pero no podían hacer rápido su trabajo por el riesgo de que el puente terminará de colapsar. -Los cimientos…

-¡Entiendo!-. Necesitaban más tiempo para sacar de ahí a los heridos.

Ante sus ojos, salté por el borde del puente, me columpié hasta el cimiento más cercano. -Aquí vamos-. Di vueltas alrededor, envolviendo al concreto con mi telaraña. -Aguanta, aguanta-. Sentía que estaba poniéndole un curita a una herida de bala. -Aguanta-. Pasé a otro de los cimientos y repetí el proceso.

¿Han escuchado de los casos de dependencia? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, a veces creía que las personas de mi ciudad tenían una dependencia conmigo. -¡SPIDERGIRL!-. Regresé a la parte superior del puente. -¡El auto!-. Uno de los autos estaba colgando, a punto de caer. -¡NO!-. Y sí que cayó.

No permitiría que nadie muriera en mi guardia, volví a saltar del puente, con mi mano derecha adherí mi telaraña a una viga de acero, con la izquierda lancé mi telaraña al auto, sentí una presión horrible en mi hombro tras detener su caída.

Podía ver la expresión de terror de la chica a través del parabrisas. -Piensa Kuga, piensa-. Subirle era algo muy complicado tomando en cuenta que el puente podía terminar de colapsar. -Piensa-. Mi mano derecha estaba a solo un metro de la viga. -Aquí vamos-. Trepé hasta que mi mano sustituyó a mi telaraña.

-¡Spidergirl!-.

-¡A un lado!-. Agradecí ser tan malditamente flexible, después de arreglármelas para maniobrar con mi cuerpo, quedé colgada de cabeza, sostenida a la viga de acero con mis piernas, y entonces sí, lancé una segunda telaraña al auto, con esfuerzo, fui subiéndole lo más rápido que pude, hasta que fueron mis manos las que sostenían el vehículo.

-Escúchame-. Por supuesto, la chica estaba aterrada. -Necesito que hagas lo que digo-. Asintió con la cabeza. -Abre la puerta-. Temblorosa, pero lo hizo. -Bien, bien-. Sí es que era posible, perdió más color cuando mi mano derecha soltó el auto. -Ahora toma mi mano-.

-Pero… pero…

-Yo cuelgo de cabeza y sostengo un auto con una mano-. Créanme, eso no le hacía bien a mi espalda. -Tú puedes tomar mi mano-. La pobre sudaba tanto que de no ser por mi guante sus dedos habrían resbalado. -Sí, sí, sostente fuerte-. Si yo hubiese sido normal, su agarre me habría roto la muñeca, claro que no era normal y por eso estaba en esa situación de mierda. -Ahora, sal del auto-. Lloró más fuerte cuando quedó suspendida en el aire. -¡Lo haces muy bien!-. Dejé caer el auto, impactó en el agua.

Esa chica pesaba a lo mucho unos 60 kilogramos, con solo eso, fue muy sencillo regresar al puente, apenas se la entregué a los paramédicos cuando…

-¡SPIDERGIRL!-. Un segundo auto quería imitar al primero.

-¡No, no, no!-. A ese sí lo alcancé antes de que cayera.

Al darme la vuelta, vi que los bomberos y paramédicos tenían problemas con un coche que había sido parte de un choque, el auto estaba ladeado sobre su costado izquierdo, y las puertas estaban trabadas por culpa del accidente. -Déjenme darles una mano-. Salté arriba del vehículo, le di un vistazo, el metal estaba abollado. -Ok, puedo hacerlo-. Arranqué la puerta trasera.

Entonces, de reojo vi que una viga iba a caer directo sobre una ambulancia. -¡Oh por favor!-. Corrí y salté al techo de la ambulancia. -¡Tiene que ser broma!-. Atrapé la viga con ambas manos, el impacto hizo vibrar mi cuerpo.

-¡Gracias Spidergirl!-. Gritaron los paramédicos.

-Sí, sí-. Iban a dolerme los hombros, que digo, ¡me dolería todo el cuerpo esa noche! -Ahora…

Tras de mí, hubo una pequeña explosión, y aunque la explosión como tal no me alcanzó. -¡SPIDERGIRL!-. Dos pedazos de metal sí que lo hicieron.

-Demonios-. Uno atravesó mi hombro derecho, y el otro la parte izquierda de mi abdomen. -Yo… -. Y aun tenía la viga en mis manos. -¡A un lado!-. Tuve que dejarla caer.

-¡Spidergirl!-. Los paramédicos y policías corrieron hacia mí.

En ambos puntos, el metal me atravesaba de un lado a otro, la sangre empapó mi traje. -¡Spidergirl!-. No podía seguir perdiendo sangre. -¡No te muevas!-. Usé mi telaraña para frenar el sangrado.

-¡Spidergirl! ¡Espera!-. Di dos pasos. -¡Spidergirl!-. Y salté.

Maldición, sabía que en verdad querían ayudarme, lo sabía, pero no podía arriesgarme a colapsar y que me quitaran la máscara cuando estuviese inconsciente, no, no podía, había mucho en juego.

Me alejé lo más que pude antes de necesitar un respiro, columpiarse en ese estado era bastante complicado. -No… no… -. Tenía que llegar a casa, debía…

En una de las calles, vi estacionado un Mustang rojo, y también vi a una castaña que conocía a punto de subir a él.

Sin pensarlo, salté allá, y sin aviso, abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Oh Dios!-. Por supuesto, Shizuru se espantó, diablos, quien no lo habría hecho. -Spidergirl…-. Vio mis heridas. -¡Santo cielo!-.

Necesitaba ayuda.

-Shizuru…-. Sentí sangre en mis labios.

Su expresión de miedo se convirtió en terror puro. -¿¡Natsuki!?-. Asentí con la cabeza.

Me metí al auto y cerré la puerta. -Ca… casa-. Me acomodé como pude en el asiento.

Bueno, ese día comprobé que ella era realmente buena manejando, me llevó a mi casa en un santiamén, sin embargo, para cuando bajamos del coche, fue necesario apoyarme en ella para caminar.

-¡Dios!-. Mi madre, que seguramente regresó a casa al ver las noticias, nos recibió en la entrada.

Entre ambas me metieron a casa.

Sobra decir que ellas querían llevarme al hospital y que yo estaba negada.

Había salido en los noticieros como Spidergirl se convertía en una brocheta humana y habría sido demasiada coincidencia que Natsuki Kuga llegará a urgencias con las mismas heridas.

Me colocaron de costado sobre la mesa del laboratorio. -Tengo que sacarlos-. Mi madre me veía con mucha preocupación. -Pero te desangrarías-. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos-.

Negué con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que sangraba de modo exagerado.

-Shizuru…-. Después de decirle donde encontrar mis suministros médicos, corrió a mi habitación, regresó con bolsas de sangre y el equipo requerido para realizarme una transfusión.

-Mamá… solo sácalos-. Ella dudaba, pero yo conocía mi cuerpo, sin el metal estorbando mis células comenzarían a hacer su trabajo.

Un rato después, mientras mi madre suturaba mis heridas, tuve que afrontar otro pequeñísimo detalle. -Hey Shizuru, lamento haber ensuciado tu Mustang-. Llené de sangre el asiento, aunque como era de cuero, sería posible limpiarlo. -Yo…

-Natsuki-. Me calló. -Olvida el auto-. Pasó la mano por su cabello. -Creí que morirías-.

-Nah-. Creo que mi madre tenía ganas de apuñalarme con un bisturí por casi haberla palmado. -Soy resistente-. Intenté sonreír, pero con la sangre en mi rostro no fui precisamente convincente.

-Me dices eso-. Señaló a mi costado. -Mientras recibes una transfusión sanguínea-.

-En un par de días estaré como nueva-. Le resté importancia.

-Tú…

-¿Ustedes salen?-. Mi mamá nos tomó por sorpresa. -Porque parecen una pareja discutiendo.

-¡Mamá!-.

Shizuru sonrió, entonces, también sonreí.

-Vaya manera de enterarte de mi hobby, ¿no?-.

-Sí-. Miró mi traje desgarrado y luego me vio a los ojos. -Con que Spidergirl-.

-Agradecería que guardes el secreto-.

* * *

-¿Kuga? ¿Usted llegando a tiempo?-. El profesor de Química no podía creérselo.

-Si quiere salgo y regreso a media clase-. Mi cínica sonrisa lo hizo suspirar. -Eso creí-.

Caminé hacia mi asiento. -Kuga a tiempo-. Lo escuché detrás de mí. -Fujino lo logró-.

Shizuru tenía una expresión de incredulidad. -¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le echó un vistazo a mi hombro y a mi abdomen. -Deberías estar descansando.

-Oh Shizuru-. Moví un poco mi chaqueta, como mi traje había quedado destrozado y no lo traía, saltaron a la vista mis vendajes. -Asunto resuelto-.

-Pero… -. Bajó más la voz. -Ayer eras una brocheta humana-.

-Si faltara cada vez que algo sale mal-. Me encogí de hombros. -Los profesores ni siquiera recordarían mi nombre-.

Mi argumento no la convenció. -¿Cómo es que puedes caminar?-. No la culpaba, el día anterior casi había muerto en su auto.

-Hace dos meses, vine a clases con dos costillas rotas-. Como olvidar la vez que el metro chocó conmigo.

-Eres increíble-.

-Mi madre dice que soy estúpida-.

Según ella, yo no tenía porque arriesgar mi pellejo por unos completos desconocidos, y técnicamente era cierto, tuve que explicarle que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, mientras me comía un sándwich.

-Bueno, eres algo temeraria-. Sonrió. -Pero te juegas la vida por los demás, y creo que eso te hace increíble-.

-Kuga-. Me llamó el profesor. -Ya que nos ha honrado con su presencia, pase al pizarrón-. Shizuru no me quitó el ojo de encima

* * *

En tanto cambiábamos de salón. -Oye Shizuru, sé que vengo siendo un fenómeno-. Prefería el termino superhéroe, pero oigan, seamos sinceros, escalaba paredes, el termino fenómeno también encajaba conmigo. -Entendería si prefieres alejarte-.

-Oye, oye-. Me tomó del brazo y nos metió en uno de los armarios de limpieza. -Natsuki- Puso su mano en mi mejilla. -Me gustabas antes de saberlo, y me sigues gustando ahora-.

Fruncí el ceño. -Tienes gustos raros-. Ella rio.

-Puede ser-.

Saben, ahora que lo medito, fue muy irónico que sucediera en un armario, pero no me aguanté las ganas y la besé.

¿Me culpan?

¡Ella había estado tentándome!

Cuando nos separamos yo estaba súper roja. -Ara, ¿repetimos? -. Mi expresión habló por si sola. -O podemos tomarnos un respiro-. Rio, no era una burla, era felicidad, verdadera felicidad. -Salgamos del armario-. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Esto te hace gracia no?-. Sentí que entrelazó su mano con la mía.

-Bueno, es la segunda vez que salgo del clóset-. Estreché el agarré, su mano era cálida, me gustaba eso. -Por cierto, ¿cuál habría sido tu excusa para esos vendajes?-.

-Pues…


	5. Parte 5

**SPIDERGIRL PARTE 5**

Un par de horas más tarde, durante la clase de Historia, mi celular recibió una notificación, por debajo de mi mesa desbloqueé la pantalla, era una notificación de un robo a un banco, lo dejé pasar, sin mi traje y en mi estado era una mala idea hasta para mí, un minuto después llegó otra notificación, una obra en construcción había colapsado, suspiré, no, no, no, ese no era asunto mío…

-Profesor-.

-¿Si, Kuga?-.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?-. Ni siquiera esperé su respuesta, me paré y caminé a la puerta.

-Díganme que no solo lo hace en mi clase-. Escuché al profesor a mis espaldas.

Al salir del salón verifiqué que nadie me veía y corrí a la ventana más cercana; no tenía mi traje, pero igual me había puesto mis disparadores, y, mi mascara servía para un uso más, con eso era suficiente.

* * *

Llegué a lo que quedaba de la obra en construcción. -¡Spidergirl!-. Dos obreros me recibieron con emoción, pero cuando notaron que solo usaba la máscara… -¿Sí eres Spidergirl, verdad?-.

Me dolía columpiarme y ni hablar de hacer piruetas, así que no tenía el tiempo para eso. -¿Cuántas chicas que lanzan telarañas viven aquí?-. Dije con tono de fastidio.

-Sí es ella-. Dijeron los dos.

¿Qué? En ningún lugar decía que los superhéroes no podían ser sarcásticos.

Un tercer obrero apareció cubierto de polvo. -¡Spidergirl!-. ¡Eso! Esa era la actitud de confianza que me motivaba a arriesgar mi pellejo por ellos. -¡Debajo de…

Pasé los siguientes quince minutos sacando gente de los escombros, y por dios, hacer eso cuando el día anterior había sido una brocheta humana, era por mucho una de mis peores ideas.

* * *

Regresé a la escuela justo cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase y la hora del almuerzo. Esperé a que el salón se vaciara para entrar.

-Ara-. Por supuesto, como no, Shizuru estaba ahí, con mi mochila a la mano. Se acercó a mí con una pequeña sonrisa, y cuidadosamente sacudió mi hombro derecho. -Tenías un poquito de polvo de escombro-.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, con lo observadora que era Shizuru, si yo no le hubiese dicho mi identidad, de seguro la descubría ella solita.

-Gracias por cuidarla-. Hice ademan de que me diera mi mochila.

No lo hizo. -La llevaré por ti-. Comenzó a caminar.

La seguí de cerca. -Oye, oye, soy superfuerte-. Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, y confío en que tu ego heroico también lo sea, así que déjame ayudarte-. Saben, habría sido muy fácil quitársela, pero en el fondo no quería hacerla enojar, con o sin poderes una mujer enojada era de cuidado. -Ara, buena Natsuki-.

En la cafetería, nos pusimos al final de la fila para comprar, cuando fue nuestro turno para pedir, la idiota de Nao pasó por detrás y me golpeó la cabeza, se fue riéndose.

-¿Por qué lo permites?-. Shizuru parecía extrañada. Supongo que no le cabía en la cabeza que dejara a Nao meterse conmigo cuando yo era Spidergirl.

-Porque un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-. Dije mientras pedía los macarrones con queso. -Además-. Me encogí de hombros. -No quiero matar su única neurona de un golpe-.

Shizuru rio.

-Eres demasiado gentil con esa idiota-.

-¿Gentil?-. Enarqué una ceja. -No, no, solo no quiero ir a prisión-.

Un descuido y… ¡Bum! Mi golpe la mataría, o la dejaría más idiota, si es que eso era posible, el punto era que terminaría dañándola y aunque ella fuera un grano en el culo, no tenía intenciones de perjudicarla.

Una vez que tuvimos nuestra comida nos sentamos en una mesa junto a un ventanal, claramente esa fue elección de Shizuru. -¿Cómo sabes cuándo salir corriendo?-. Preguntó cómo no queriendo la cosa.

-Mi sexto sentido me dice cuando pedir permiso para ir al baño-. Rio. -¿No me crees?-

-Ara, ¿y tu sexto sentido te manda notificaciones?-. Sonrió.

-Sí, que amable ¿no?-. Bueno entiéndanme, no iba a decirle que había interferido las señales de la policía, eso no era muy heroico, tampoco honesto y ni hablemos de lo legal.

-Sí, bastante-. No insistió en el tema, por eso con tranquilidad le di un bocado a mi almuerzo. -¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a ver una película?-. Casi me atraganté. -¡Natsuki!-. Palmeó mi espalda y me pasó una botella de agua.

Ella había ido a mi casa sí, pero yo no a la de ella, ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- Recuperé el aire. -Solo fue la sorpresa-. Tomé un trago de agua.

-Ara, ¿eso fue un no?-.

Y escupí el agua, gracias a todo lo bueno, no le escupí a ella.

-¿A qué hora?-. Intenté parecer casual.

-Las 7-.

Entonces cierta persona desagradable hizo acto de presencia.

-Shizuru-. Reito sonrió como si no supiéramos que era un desgraciado, y obvio, me ignoró. -¿Puedo sentarme?-. Señaló una silla.

-No-. Respondió ella de inmediato.

A él pareció entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro, tomó asiento al lado de Shizuru, ella quedó en medio de nosotros.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntaste?-. Dije con el ceño fruncido.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa e hizo una mueca de desprecio. -¿Podrías fingir que eres una silla?-. Dijo con un tono más descarado que el que yo usaba con mis excusas.

-¿Podrías fingir que no eres idiota?-. Devolví con sarna.

-Kuga… -. Su tonito de niño consentido no iba a intimidarme.

Shizuru se pasó una mano por el cabello, como un gesto de que su paciencia se estaba agotando. -Reito, ya vete-. Lo vio de mala gana. -Estás irritándome-.

Saben, algo que me gustaba de ella, era que no se molestaba en disimular cuando algo no le gustaba.

-Pero… -. Él intentó protestar.

-Pero ¿qué?-. Contestó ella, cortante.

Reito me vio con un coraje que ni sabía que me tenía. -¿Por qué de repente quieres estar con esta… -. Lo reté con la mirada, para que terminara su frase, pero Shizuru no lo dejó.

-Se llama Natsuki-. Mantuvo una voz firme. -Y lo que haga con ella, es solo asunto nuestro-.

Preví sus intenciones, cuando ella se levantó de la mesa, hice lo mismo, le di una sonrisa socarrona a Reito.

-¡Kuga!-. Bramó, pero nosotras ya le habíamos dado la espalda.

Le mostré el dedo medio. No tenía tiempo para gente como Reito, si algún día se convertía en un super villano, quizá y solo quizá, le concedería unos minutos, pero de momento, no, ni de broma.

Llevamos nuestros almuerzos a uno de los jardines que tenía mesas, escogimos una bajo un árbol.

-Reito es irritante, lo siento-. Se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento.

Me senté del lado contrario de la mesa, de cara a Shizuru. -No es como si le hubieras dicho que me viera como su Némesis-. Contesté tranquila. -¿Siempre ha sido así de… acosador?-.

Suspiró desganada. -Desde que entramos a preparatoria, le he dicho un montón de veces que no me interesa salir con él, pero es tan…

-¿Idiota?-.

-Desgraciadamente-.

-Podría dejarlo pegado en la azotea, si quieres-. Propuse mientras abría un paquete de galletas.

-Ara, la idea es tentadora-. Su expresión se relajó. -Por cierto, Natsuki… -. ¿Dije que se relajó? olvídenlo, más bien puso esa sonrisa suya que me ponía nerviosa. -¿Podemos repetir lo del armario?-.

¿Evitar un robo a mano armada? ¡Fácil!

¿Entrar a un edificio en llamas? ¡Sin dudarlo!

¿Hablar de besos con Shizuru? Si bueno… creo que no tan sencillo.

-Yo… -. Sentí que mis neuronas se desconectaron. -Verás…-. No entendía porque eso podía ponerme tan nerviosa.

Escuché su risa. -Para tener esa cara de chica ruda, eres bastante adorable-. Deseé tener puesta mi máscara para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-No soy adorable…

Mi sentido arácnido se activó, volteé hacia arriba y atrapé a un pajarito que cayó del árbol.

-¿Decías?-. Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh por favor, no iba a dejar que se hiciera mierda contra la mesa y… -. Mi sentido arácnido volvió a activarse, me moví justo a tiempo para evitar que una paloma me cagara encima. -¡Malditas ratas voladoras!-.

Shizuru rio, terminé riéndome con ella.

* * *

Shizuru me ofreció llevarme a casa, y como no tenía ganas de tomar el autobús, acepté. En el momento en el que vi su coche, recordé que el día anterior casi la había palmado en su asiento, para mi sorpresa, cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto, el interior del auto lucía impecable.

-Que alivio, sí se limpió mi sangre-. Dije ya adentro.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Te dije que olvidaras eso-. Encendió el motor. -¿Cómo iba a preocuparme por un auto, cuando tú estabas que morías?-.

-Sí bueno-. Rasqué mi cabeza. -Tomando en cuenta que me metí a tu auto de la nada-.

-Y no sabes cuanto me alegra que lo hicieras-. Su sonrisa, cielos, su sonrisa.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a mi casa, ella volteó a verme, su expresión era tan explicita que, por más despistada que yo pudiera ser, sí o sí tenía que descifrar sus intenciones.

Me incliné hacia ella, en respuesta, me sonrió.

-¿Estás segura?-. Preguntó con tono coqueto.

-¿Quieres que me arrepienta?-. Le reproché.

Para mi desgracia, me sonrojé al verla acercarse, pero al demonio con los nervios no iban a ganarme. En el segundo que me besó, sentí que valió la pena casi morir en su Mustang.

* * *

Apenas entré a la casa, como de costumbre, comencé a hablar conmigo en voz alta. -¿En qué estabas pensando, Kuga?-. Aventé mi mochila al sofá de la sala y caminé a la cocina. -¿Ir a casa de Shizuru?-. Abrí la puerta del refrigerador. -Con todo lo pendiente por hacer… -. Saqué un jugo. -Arreglar mi traje-. Fruncí el ceño, esa vez no bastaría con un par de costuras. -Hacer otro traje-. Suspiré. -Avanzar el proyecto de biología-. Me pasé una mano por el cabello. -Fabricar más telaraña-. Hasta me puse de mal humor solo de pensarlo. -Terminar la tarea de Historia…

-¡Natsuki!-.

Estuve a punto de soltarle un puñetazo al intruso.

-¡Mama!-.

Por suerte, vi que era mi madre antes de noquearla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?-. A esas horas, aun debería estar en los laboratorios Searrs.

-Me reporté como enferma-. Me tomó del brazo. -Tenía algo más importante que hacer-.

-¿Más importante que laborar en el mayor laboratorio del país?-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Tu seguridad es más importante-. Me llevó hasta su laboratorio. -Me basé en tus notas-.

Mamá se adelantó con lo de mi traje. Ahí, en su laboratorio, dentro de una vitrina de cristal, estaba el traje que diseñé en mis anotaciones; prevalecían los colores rojo y azul que usé desde el inicio, pero tanto la araña del pecho como la de la espalda eran más grandes y en color blanco, parte de las botas, los dorsos y los nudillos también tenían detalles en blanco.

-Tiene la resistencia del titanio y la ligereza de la seda-. Dijo orgullosa. -Si vas a insistir en arriesgar tu vida, al menos ve bien equipada-.

-¡Gracias, mamá!-.

Al menos el que supiera mi secreto tenía ventajas consigo.

-Y por el amor de dios Natsuki, lávalo de vez en cuando-.

Y también desventajas.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando toqué a la puerta de Shizuru, usaba mi traje nuevo bajo la ropa, no me mal entiendan, no era que quisiera dejarla plantada en su propia casa, pero si algo pasaba, no podía anteponer una cita a mis responsabilidades como Spidergirl, no si no había otro loco con superpoderes y en mallas dispuesto a turnarse conmigo para combatir el crimen, en fin, igual trabajaba mejor sola.

-Natsuki-.

Aunque bueno, saben, cuando me recibió con esa sonrisa suya, consideré seriamente tomarme unas vacaciones como Spidergirl.

-Shizuru-.

Sin dejar de sonreír, me invitó a pasar, inconscientemente analicé el lugar, su sala tenía un estilo moderno, en colores negro y gris oscuro, una pantalla de 60 pulgadas, un sofá en forma de L y una mesa transparente en medio, la iluminación era tenue.

-Estaba esperándote para ordenar la cena-. Cogió su celular. -¿Qué te gustaría?-.

No lo dudé. -Esta vez, algo que tú quieras-. Ella se había arriesgado a tapar sus arterias con la pizza que me gustaba, era casi un deber moral devolverle el favor.

-En ese caso-. Marcó un número. -Espero que te guste el sushi-.

Los de la tienda de sushi dijeron que la orden llegaría en aproximadamente 30 minutos, Shizuru guardó su celular, y de la mesa del centro tomó un control remoto, en la pantalla de la sala aparecieron distintos servicios de streaming.

-Presiento que te gustan las de terror-. Dijo muy segura.

Me senté en el sofá. -¿Qué te hace creer eso?-. Poco después, ella se sentó a mi izquierda, cerca, pero sin invadir mi espacio personal.

-Pareces el tipo de chica que disfruta de la adrenalina, señorita parkour-.

Sentí la indirecta.

-En mi defensa-. No pude evitar sonreír con culpabilidad. -Técnicamente, si hago parkour-.

Al final, elegimos una de esas películas en las que abundan los asesinatos y la sangre, los protagonistas hacían todo para caminar a una muerte segura, pero no dije nada, ¿con que derecho lo habría hecho?

Mientras la sangre salpicaba en la pantalla, me percaté de que al igual que yo, Shizuru lucía relajada, aunque la protagonista gritaba como loca.

-¿Por qué grita tanto si no quiere que la encuentre el asesino?-. Dijo extrañada.

-Asustados gritan por todo-. Créanme, algunos casi me habían dejado sorda. -Una vez, una cajera del banco no paraba de gritar que moriría, cuando era yo la que esquivaba balas-. Negué con la cabeza.

Shizuru asintió, como si eso que mencioné fuese lo más casual del mundo.

El timbre de la casa sonó, ella se puso de pie, la imité. -Yo pagó-. Dije sacando mi billetera.

-¿Qué?-. Creo que la tomé por sorpresa. -No, no, yo te invité a ti-.

-Pero tú pagaste la vez pasada-. Corrí a la puerta.

-¡Natsuki!-. Ella rio.

El repartidor tenía cara de que quería morirse.

-Pedido para Shizuru Fujino-. En serio, parecía un zombie.

-Soy yo-. Shizuru habló a mis espaldas. -Gracias-. Tenía su tarjeta en la mano.

-Oye chico, cóbrame a mí-. Pero yo insistí.

-Pagaré yo-. Ah, pero Shizuru también era terca.

-Señoritas, tengo más entregas-.

-Te daré 50% de propina si me cobras a mí-. Y así señores, es como gané.

Regresamos a la sala con la comida, caí en cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-Eso fue trampa, Natsuki-.

Y eso que no la había pegado con mi telaraña a la pared.

-El fin justifica los medios-.

-¿Eso es algo que diría un superhéroe?-.

-Quizá no-. Me encogí de hombros. -Pero Kuga Natsuki sí-.

Después de cenar, me vino una pregunta a la cabeza, ¿Qué éramos Shizuru y yo?

¿Realmente podría interesarle salir con alguien que la mitad del tiempo corría de un lugar a otro?

¿En verdad a mí me interesaba eso?

-Pareces pensativa-. Me miró con preocupación. -¿Sucede algo?-. Fruncí el ceño, lo mal interpretó. -¿Te hice sentir incomoda?-.

-¿Qué? No-. Negué con la cabeza. -De hecho, hace mucho que no estaba tan cómoda con otra persona-. No una que no fuese mi madre. -Es solo que me preguntaba, ¿Qué seremos?-.

Su expresión cambió por completo. -Ara, no me esperaba que tú sacarás el tema-. Rio alegre, como si ese pequeño plot twist fuese lo mejor del año.

-Solo quiero tener las cosas claras-.

-Bueno, Natsuki-. Se acercó un poco más a mí. -Yo tengo muy claro que quiero salir contigo-. Miré como me miraba los labios. -Pero es mejor que tú también tengas claro lo que quieres antes de que decidamos-.

Esa noche, me acosté pensando: ¿Qué quería con Shizuru?, ¿Qué quería que fuéramos?

* * *

Dos días después, la clase de Química hizo su visita a los laboratorios Searrs. La empresa nos asignó a un empleado para guiarnos a través de la parte del laboratorio que estaba abierta al público; el guía iba adelante del grupo, seguido del profesor, atrás mis compañeros, y hasta casi el final, Shizuru y yo conversábamos.

-El lugar es enorme-. Dijo viendo los gigantescos ventanales.

Asentí ante su comentario. A decir verdad, hasta antes del accidente con la araña, yo había pasado mucho tiempo en los laboratorios Searrs, prácticamente fue como una segunda casa, lastima que esa casa tuviese plagas capaces de darte superpoderes, sin que los pidieras.

-Tienen muchos de los mejores científicos del país-. Dije sin pensar. -Oh bueno… eso me han dicho-. Me rasqué la cabeza.

-Ara-. Volteó a verme. -¿Y quien te lo contó?-. Noté su interés.

-Mi madre-. Admití, total, ¿Qué mal podría causar? -Ella trabaja aquí-.

-Oye Kuga-. Ya decía yo que Nao había pasado mucho tiempo sin molestarme. -¿Cuándo te escapaste de aquí, fenómeno?-.

Esa idiota no tenía idea de cuan acertadas eras sus palabras.

-¿Acaso te interesa inscribirte, Nao?-. La miré por sobre mi hombro. -Tal vez ellos quieran estudiar como puedes vivir sin neuronas-.

Apresuró el paso, probablemente con la intención de golpearme.

-Yo no haría eso-. Señalé a los guardias que caminaban por los pasillos. -Aquí no toleran los escándalos-.

Furiosa, Nao pasó golpeando mi hombro con el suyo y se adelantó hasta la parte de enfrente del grupo, supongo que quería alejarse de mí para evitar la tentación de darme un puñetazo.

-Sabes-. Por el contrario, Shizuru buscaba estar cerca todo el tiempo. -Comienzo a creer que Nao tiene un amor platónico contigo-.

Hice una mueca de asco. -No digas eso-. Me dio un escalofrío solo de pensarlo. -Prefiero que me odie-.

En una parada del recorrido, nos enseñaron la colección de arañas e insectos con los que trabajaban, experimenté un horrible déjà vu.

-¿No te gustan las arañas?-. Bromeó Shizuru.

-Las amo-. Contesté con sarcasmo.

Recordé que a la que me picó, la maté de un manotazo. Creo que los del laboratorio jamás supieron que aplaste una de sus mayores inversiones.

Al seguir el recorrido, en el trayecto, al otro lado de una pared de cristal, vi a mi madre, parecía muy enojada, casi sentí lastima por los empleados a los que estaba gritándoles, de haber sabido porque estaba tan furiosa, demonios, habría estado igual o peor que ella.


	6. Parte 6

**SPIDERGIRL PARTE 6**

En la siguiente parada del recorrido, para mi desgracia, la vida me recordó que no podías ignorar a las personas por siempre.

-¡Natsuki!-. Una chica rubia me vio desde lejos y se acercó con una sonrisa. -Tanto tiempo sin vernos-. Vestía una bata blanca, con las mangas arremangadas.

-Sí-. Fruncí el ceño. -Ya no había venido-.

Entonces, ella notó que no estaba sola, le tendió la mano a Shizuru. -Alyssa Searrs-. Conociéndola, aunque le sonreía, estaba analizándola.

Y Shizuru no se quedaba atrás. -Shizuru Fujino-. Estrechó su mano con seguridad.

-¿Fujino?-. La expresión de Alyssa cambió un poco. -Que interesante-.

Ahora déjenme aclarar algo, el ambiente se puso tan denso que habría podido escalarlo, no sé de que me perdí, pero esas dos, bueno, creo que no se cayeron muy bien.

-Señorita Searrs-. Uno de sus empleados acudió a ella. -La necesitan en el laboratorio 6-. Él tenía cara de preocupación.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto-. Le hizo una seña. -Bueno, Natsuki espero volver a verte pronto-. Miró a Shizuru. -Fujino-. Con eso, se dio la vuelta, y joder, corrió al laboratorio .

Intenté recordar que demonios había en ese laboratorio, pero o mi memoria estaba peor que otros días, o mi madre nunca me había contado con que trabajaban ahí.

-Así que, ¿amiga de la chica Searrs?-.

-Algo así, supongo-. Fruncí el ceño. -Dudo mucho que alguien quisiera evitar a sus amigos-.

Suspiré desganada, mi primer motivo para dejar de ir a los laboratorios Searrs, fue esa maldita araña, el segundo motivo fue su heredera.

-Para ser franca, creo que tú eres mi única amiga Shizuru-.

Era extraño porque, prácticamente había pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia junto con Alyssa, pero nunca sentí ninguna conexión particular con ella, dios, estaba en un montón de mis recuerdos e igual no la había echado de menos ni un poco cuando dejé de verla.

-Ara-. Puso una sonrisa juguetona. -¿Es esta la llamada friendzone?-.

-Idiota-. Negué con la cabeza.

Juraría que de reojo vi algo en un ducto de ventilación, pero cuando volteé, no había nada, eso no me gustó, aun no estaba tan loca como para alucinar.

Para nuestra fortuna, solo hubo una parada más antes del final del recorrido, mientras caminábamos a la salida…

-Y… -. Me callé porque volví a ver algo en la ventilación, entrecerré los ojos, parecía algo… ¿viscoso?¿rojo, quizá? -Shizuru-. Oh no, no, no, ¿otra de las mierdas de Searrs se había fugado? -No te separes de mí-.

-¿Natsuki?-. Creo que el comentario la preocupó. -¿Qué sucede?-.

Una vez más, lo vi en otra rejilla, era como si esa cosa buscara algo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya-. La tomé del brazo y apresuré el paso.

-Kuga-.

-Ahora no, Reito-. Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle.

-Natsuki-. Shizuru, con justificada razón, comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo.

Sentí un mano en mi hombro.

-Estás arrastrando a Shizuru-. Él parecía genuinamente molesto.

-¿Arrastrar?-. Esa era una exageración. -Te arrastraré a ti para que veas cómo es eso-. Dije con sarna; y es que, yo no estaba lastimando a Shizuru, quería salvarla de lo que sea que se hubiese escapado de su confinamiento.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Kuga?-.

-¿No ves lo obvio, Reito?-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Tranquilicémonos-. Shizuru intervino. -Natsuki no está haciéndome nada malo, Reito-.

Fue reconfortante saber que Shizuru en ningún momento me temió a mí, temía a lo que podía estarme alterando.

Mi sentido arácnido se activó.

Y entonces, las luces se apagaron.

Sentí que algo saltó hacia mí, me agaché a tiempo, pero esa cosa arremetió de nuevo.

Empujé a Shizuru lejos de mí. -¡Maldición!-. Algo intentó rasgar mi pierna.

-¿¡Natsuki!?-. Por como gritó, temí que también la estuvieran atacando.

Esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese, era rápida, chocó con mi pecho, con la fuerza suficiente para tirar al suelo a alguien normal.

Las luces volvieron.

Shizuru estaba frente a mí, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, de inmediato corrió a abrazarme. -Natsuki-. Susurró en mi oído. -Tu traje-.

Cuando me atacó, esa cosa desgarró mi ropa, tenía un corte en mi pantalón, y otro grande en mi sudadera, podía verse la araña en mi pecho. Tuve un escalofrío al pensar que esa cosa quería meterse en mí, y que lo único que lo había frenado, era que mi traje era como una armadura.

Reito ya no estaba, el profesor les decía a todos que nos apuráramos en salir al estacionamiento.

-¿Tú estás bien?-. Le pregunté.

-Sí-. Al romper el abrazo, se quedó muy cerca, para cubrirme.

-Bien-. Suspiré. -Demonios-. Caí en cuenta de mi problema.

Ella se quitó su chaqueta. -Veamos si gano puntos para salir de la friendzone-. Sonrió.

Maldición, ¿en verdad tenía que sonrojarme?

-Gracias-.

Me puse su chaqueta y la cerré hasta el cuello.

Seguimos a los demás al autobús.

Nos sentamos en los asientos del medio, Shizuru me cedió el lado de la ventana. -Una razón más para no querer volver a este lugar-. Dije entre dientes.

¿Esa cosa había ido a por mí intencionalmente?

¿A dónde se había ido después?

¿Qué era?

Pensé en llamar a mi madre, pero joder, en esas circunstancias, era casi seguro que no me contestaría.

-¿Te pasan cosas así a menudo?-.

-Bueno… -. Tuve una serie de recuerdos desagradables. -El año pasado luché contra un científico loco-. Fruncí el ceño. -El hombre tenía brazos metálicos en su espalda-.

-Espera… ¿no fue cuando el muelle se vino abajo?-.

Oh cierto, algo de eso había salido en las noticias.

-Sí-. Me recargué en la ventana. -Ese día me cayeron muchos tablones encima-.

-Suena a una locura-. Dejé que se recargara en mi hombro.

-Sí lo sé, pero locura o no, tengo que hacerlo-.

-No hay ninguna regla que diga que tienes que hacerlo, Natsuki-. Con su dedo índice, dibujo círculos en mi mano, que tenía apoyada sobre el asiento.

-¿Si no lo hago yo, entonces quién?-. El 50% del tiempo, ser un superhéroe era un grano en el culo.

-Tienes la opción de no hacer nada-. Bajé la mirada, nos miramos a los ojos. -Por lo que he visto, casi todos te caen mal, entonces, ¿por qué los ayudas?-.

Era una excelente pregunta, no me gustaba socializar, la sociedad me ignoraba olímpicamente, y de todos modos, cada día salía a la ciudad como Spidergirl; supongo que ciertamente, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

-Sí, sí, casi todos son una molestia, pero prefiero irme a la cama con la consciencia limpia-.

No importaba que nadie más lo supiera, yo sabía que yo podía hacer la diferencia.

-Ara, deberías aceptar que eres una buena persona-.

Para mi desgracia, estaba tan cómoda con Shizuru, que no vi que aquella cosa se había subido al autobús con nosotros.

* * *

¿Mencioné que tenía clases de Arte? ¿No? Bueno, odiaba esa clase, por un simple motivo…

-¡Takeda!-. La profesora estaba regañando al pobre de Takeda, de nuevo. -¡Tienes que dibujar otra cosa, además de Spidergirl!-.

Joder, Takeda, para todos sus trabajos, me usaba a mí de referencia, y ok sí, dibujaba muy bien, pero ya hasta a mí me daba miedo su obsesión.

-Pero dijo que era tema libre-. Intentó defenderse.

En mi cuaderno, tenía un dibujo de la ciudad, vista desde uno de los rascacielos, parecía más un bosquejo que otra cosa, pero se entendía la idea.

-¿Se basa en algo que viste?-. Shizuru estaba sentada a mi derecha.

-Sí, es mi vista preferida-. Dejé el lápiz en la mesa. -¿Y tú qué haces?-.

Por primera vez, vi a Shizuru sonrojarse, fue un rubor muy muy muy leve, pero estuvo ahí.

-También mi vista preferida-.

-¿Y no me dejarás ver?-. Enarqué una ceja, Shizuru era tan segura que era extraño verla… ¿apenada?

Me mostró su cuaderno, ahí fui yo quien se sonrojó, era un retrato mío, estaba de frente, con mi usual cara de pocos amigos y mi chaqueta favorita, nunca le había dicho que esa era mi preferida, sin embargo, era la que usaba más a menudo, eso quería decir que, en efecto, Shizuru tenía tiempo observándome.

Por todos los cielos, ¿Cómo era que no la había notado?

¿Tan malditamente despistada había sido?

-Yo…-. Había visto un montón de dibujos de Spidergirl, era la primera vez que veía uno de Natsuki. -Es lindo-. El rubor me subió a las orejas.

-Me alegra que te gustara-. Su sonrisa opacó mi vergüenza.

-Estás obsesionado con ese fenómeno-. En el otro lado del salón, Nao soltó su veneno sobre Takeda.

-¡Oye!-. Takeda puso una cara de enojo. -Spidergirl se juega la vida por la ciudad, ten más respeto-.

-Lanza telarañas-. Vi la malicia en su sonrisa. -Es un fenómeno-.

Negué con la cabeza; debí dejarla pegada en el techo del pasillo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

De un modo que parecía sacado de película, la pared que daba al exterior ¡explotó!

Por reflejo, cubrí a Shizuru con mi cuerpo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-Solo quiero un maldito día normal… -. Mascullé mal humorada. -¡Vámonos!-. La tomé del brazo y corrimos afuera, como todos los demás, solo que nosotras no gritábamos como poseídas.

-¿Eso también es común?-. Mis respetos, mantuvo una voz serena, sí que sabía controlarse.

-Eh… normalmente no en la escuela-. Justo ahí, escuché otra explosión. -¡Demonios!-. Miré hacia todos lados. -Shizuru yo…

-Ve-.

Salí corriendo al armario más cercano, ahí, me cambié a mi traje, metí todo en mi mochila y la pegué entre unas cajas esperando encontrarla de regreso, sobre todo porque ahí estaba la chaqueta de Shizuru.

Atravesé una ventana que ya estaba rota para llegar al jardín principal.

-¿Qué o quien está explotando mi escuela?-. Observé alrededor, además de los alumnos gritando y corriendo, no vi nada que me dijera que estaba sucediendo.

Fruncí el ceño, no podía detener las explosiones si no sabía que las originaba.

Hubo una tercera detonación cerca de mí, en el edificio del que había salido, los pedazos de concreto que volaron cayeron desde el tercer piso e iban directo a…

-¡Maldición!-.

Mi odioso profesor de Química.

Le lancé una telaraña, esta se adhirió a su cintura, lo jalé hacia atrás, evité que quedará completamente aplastado contra el piso.

-¡Spidergirl!-. No esperaba esa cara de asombró viniendo de él. -¡Gracias!-. Tenía ganas de decirle que, si tan agradecido estaba, dejará de reclamarle a Natsuki cada vez que llegaba tarde, por estar ya saben… ¡Salvando vidas!

Ok, ok, me alteré.

-¡Spidergirl!-.

Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con un chico que colgaba del tercer piso, ¿cómo era que estaba ahí, sin haber volado en pedazos?

-¡Ya voy!-. Subí allá.

Lo alejé del borde y lo puse a salvo en una parte del salón que no parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Estaba por irme y…

-¡Alto ahí, Spidergirl!-. Volteé por sobre mi hombro para verlo. -¡Un paso más y explotó!-. Abrió su chaqueta, debajo tenía un chaleco bomba.

Fruncí el ceño. -¿Te conozco?-. Desde que lo vi colgando del edificio, algo no me había cuadrado.

-¡Metiste a papá a prisión!-.

Sí bueno…

-He metido a muchos ahí, se más específico-.

No iba a recordar a todos los que había metido tras las rejas.

-¡TE HARÉ EXPLOTAR!-.

Les juro que casi escuché el sonido de un grillo.

-Eh… en un parpadeo yo estoy fuera y tú te haces mierda, ¿estás seguro?-.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Alzó los brazos. -¿¡No te importan que muera!?-.

-¿Por qué lo haría si tú quieres matarme?-. Me encogí de hombros.

Ahora, no era la primera vez que alguien quería matarme solo por ser Spidergirl; tres semanas atrás, mientras ayudaba a una viejita a cruzar la calle, un tráiler intentó atropellarme; un mes antes, el dueño de un puesto de tacos quiso dispararme por comprar en el puesto de al lado.

-¿¡Qué clase de superhéroe eres!?-.

Aprovechando que aun tenia las manos arriba, le disparé mi telaraña. -¡OYE!-. También até sus piernas. -¡PERO…-. Y le tapé la boca, que ya me estaba irritando.

-La clase de superhéroe que se deshace de idiotas como tú-.

Para no hacerles eso más largo, lo saqué del edificio y esperé al escuadrón anti bombas para que le quitaran ese chaleco tan feo, de paso les dije que había intentado decorar las paredes con mis restos, eso no les hizo gracia a los policías.

Por supuesto, las clases no continuaron después de eso.

Solo quería tomar mi mochila y largarme. Me escabullí por la escuela hasta el armario donde estaban mis cosas, por suerte, sí las encontré, no me molesté en cambiarme, planeaba columpiarme de regresó a casa.

Pero mis planes tuvieron un giro inesperado cuando vi a Shizuru caminando hacia el estacionamiento, desde lejos pude ver que tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?-. Mascullé.

Veloz, me metí a la copa de un árbol bastante tupido, ahí volví a mi ropa de civil, y salté al piso justo cuando Shizuru pasaba por ahí.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-. Su cara cambió al verme. -Odio el autobús-. Me mostró una tenue sonrisa.

-Claro-. Acercó su mano a mi cabeza, me sacudió el cabello. -Tenías unas hojas-.

En el trayecto, seguí percibiendo cierta tristeza en ella, me quebré la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de subirle el ánimo, hasta que recordé la clase de Arte.

-Oye Shizuru-. Sentí que mi sonrojó aparecería pronto. -¿Le temes a las alturas?-.

Negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué la pregunta?-. Alzó una ceja.

-Sí bueno… -. Desvié la mirada. -Tú… -. Sonrojo activado. -¿Te gustaría ver la ciudad desde arriba, conmigo?-. Tomé aire. -Como una cita-. Dije rápido.

-Natsuki…-. Sí, sí, seguía sorprendiéndole que yo tomara la iniciativa, ¿tan extraño era? -Me encantaría-.

Ella sonrió.

Y yo también sonreí.

-Iré por ti en la noche, deja tu ventana abierta-.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y mi mamá no regresaba a casa, supuse que era de esperar, con todo lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana, era muy probable que ni siquiera regresara esa noche, ya que alguien tenía que arreglar el desastre de los laboratorios Searrs.

Subí a mi habitación para alistarme. Mientras me duchaba, le eché un vistazo a la cicatriz en mi abdomen, por su apariencia, cualquiera habría dicho que era de hace un par de meses.

-Muy bien Kuga, no es para tanto-. Solo podía pensar en la cita con Shizuru. -Querías subir su ánimo, eso es todo-.

Estaba tan distraída con eso que, al tomar la botella de shampoo, se quedó pegada a mi mano.

-¡Oh, por favor!-. Sacudí la mano. -Se supone que esto ya no pasaba-.

Salí de la regadera con una mano pegada a mi toalla. -¿Es en serio?-. Intenté despegarla. -¿Tan nerviosa estoy?-. Se despegó de la toalla y se pegó a la pared. -¡Es ridículo!-.

Oh no, no, no, no, mis superpoderes no iban a descontrolarse por una chica, y menos aun cuando planeaba usarlos con esa misma chica.

-Kuga, tú puedes-. Respiré hondo. -¡Sí!-. Y recuperé el control de mis manos.

Lo siguiente fue secarme el cabello, porque usar la máscara con el cabello húmedo era H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E.

Me puse mi traje, y, arriba la chaqueta de Shizuru.

Cuando anocheció, le dejé una nota a mi madre antes de salir por mi ventana.

* * *

La verdad, no sabía cual era la habitación de Shizuru, había olvidado preguntarle, podría haberle llamado, pero sentí que arruinaría el momento. Cubierta por la noche, escalé por la pared lateral de su casa, vi una ventana abierta y las luces encendidas, con mucho cuidado, me acerqué para dar un vistazo, vi a una mujer que sin duda era la madre de Shizuru.

-Oh genial-. Pensé. -Perfecta manera habría sido de presentarme a su familia-. Sacudí la cabeza. -Como una acosadora-.

Rodeé la casa hasta la pared que daba al patio trasero, ahí vi otra ventana abierta, y en el marco estaba sentada Shizuru.

-Soy Natsuki-. Dije para que no pensara que era un intruso.

-Ara, entra-. Percibí cierta emoción en su voz.

Salté a su habitación.

Las paredes eran de un violeta oscuro, la pared frente a su cama era un librero enorme, y a diferencia de mí, su escritorio estaba limpio y ordenado.

Me quité su chaqueta. -Gracias por cubrirme-. Se la entregué.

-De nada-. La puso sobre su cama. -Me gusta tu nuevo traje-.

-Gracias-. Agradecí que la máscara me tapaba la cara. -¿Estás lista?-. Asintió. -Confía en mí-. Extendí los brazos. -Tú… tendrás que abrazarme-.

-Ara, ¿era plan con maña?-. Puso una expresión coqueta.

-Claro que no-. Dije muy rápido. -Es solo que no quiero llevarte como costal de papas, no sería seguro para ti-.

Demonios, no quería terminar rompiéndole el cuello.

-Entiendo, entiendo-. Rio. -Por mí, encantada de abrazarte-. Se acercó a mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, con mi brazo derecho abracé su cintura, traducción, estábamos muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y mi traje era prácticamente una malla. -Apuesto a que estás sonrojada, Natsuki-.

-Shizuru…-. Sí, claro que lo estaba.

Nos saqué por la ventana.

Por su seguridad, evité hacer esas piruetas en las que me contorsionaba, y cualquier otro movimiento que pudiese comprometerla a ella. Era el viaje más tranquilo que había hecho en un largo tiempo, pero escuché su risa y supe que era perfecto.

Tomé el camino largo para mostrarle como se veía el mundo desde mi perspectiva, y bueno, seré franca, también porque quería abrazarla por más tiempo.

Finalmente, nos llevé hasta lo más alto de mi edificio preferido, en un punto donde si quería, ella podría parase por su cuenta.

-Natsuki, es hermoso-. Sin dejar de abrazarme, contempló la ciudad, miles de luces la iluminaban.

-La ciudad es bella cuando no está en llamas-. Vi su rostro. -Confía en mí Shizuru-.

Nos sentamos al borde del edificio, con nuestros pies suspendidos en el vacío; por supuesto, no la solté en ningún momento.

Con mi mano libre, me quite mi máscara.

Shizuru sonrió.

-Acabas de hacer perfecta mi vista-. Besó la comisura de mis labios. -Gracias, Natsuki-


End file.
